The Titan King
by MarioSonicGamer
Summary: A young prince named Gojira is born, and is destined to become the king of all titans, until shady forces aim to take him off the throne. Now, with his Father's guidance, he must rise to the throne and take his place as king. A parody on the MonsterVerse with Lion King elements.
1. The Circle of Life

**_Hey everyone! While I was riding to meet a friend, I had this crazy idea for a parody of the MonsterVerse. Mike Dougherty said that Ghidorah was trapped in ice because Godzilla put him there before the events of King of the Monsters. How did he get there? Well, lets find out in a fun twist on the subject: In Lion King form! I know, sounds crazy, but read, and figure out how Ghidorah became frozen, and how Godzilla became the true king of the monsters in this parody story! Hope you enjoy! _**

**_~MSG_**

* * *

_The following events take place millions of years ago, in a world much unlike our own. These events, however, have shaped the world and its ecosystem to the point that the effects of these events are still felt currently. This is the world where Titans are the dominant species on the planet, and all other creatures live in harmony with them…a world before humans became widespread. _

The hot orange sun slowly peeked its head from behind the tree line, illuminating the sky with a bright red hue from behind the blackened clouds. Nighttime soon turned into day, and the stars that peppered the sky with iridescent sparkles soon hid behind the light. Creatures, big and small, began to wake from their slumber, starting to scurry left and right as they carried out their morning duties. Among them, the titans rose, shaking the ground with each step they took while being careful not to crush any innocent creatures. Today was a day of unison…a day that would certainly go down in history.

_From that day we arrived on the planet  
And blinking, stepped into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_

All the creatures, some using Titans like the Methuselah to ride, began the journey across land and sea. Something compelled them to converge on this specific area, perhaps it was instinct, or a force that simply edged one and all to join as one and witness a great event unfurl before their eyes. The smaller creatures that rode on various Titans could see the formation of a massive mountain in the distance, and they could feel the shiver the closer and closer they edged towards the rock formation.

_There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_

Proudly between the great peaks stood King Dagon, his eyes narrowed as he looked upwards towards the sun. Today was the day, and while he was the king, he still felt a shiver of fear deep within his stomach. His nostrils flared, and he huffed loudly, attempting to shake the butterflies in his stomach, as his major Domo, an elderly Rodan named Caelus, landed by his side in a cloud of dust. A warm smile across his beak, he bowed to Dagon, folding his wings together elegantly. Dagon responded with a smile of his own, and a slight nod, as he turned to see his Queen lying on the ground behind him.

_It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
'Til we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life_

He approached Queen Eos, curled tightly around a nest the two of them made in the ground. Due to their massive size, she had to lay flat on her stomach, keeping her tail curled around herself tightly with her backplates pointed towards the sky. Dagon gave a low rumble from deep within his throat, leaning down and nuzzling their muzzles together slowly, until they both looked up at the sound of footsteps behind them.

Along came the Behemoth Elder Coeus, who slowly approached through the massive gathering of both wildlife and titan. He slowly lowered himself on one knee in front of the king and queen, making sure his massive, moss covered tusks were lowered in submission at the royal family. Both responded with a smile, with Eos pulling her tail back slowly to reveal the royal prince. A sparkle lit up in the baby's orange eyes as the small reptilian creature slowly turned up from under his mother's side and looked up at the mammoth like creature. Coeus, with a warm smile, scooped a tuft of red clay from the Earth with the tip of his massive claw, and slowly spread it across the young creature's head. Of course, he sneezed from the dust, shifting his nostrils left and right to clear his face of the red debris.

Dagon slowly stepped out of the path of Coeus, who, with the grace of a gentle bluebird, slowly clutched the baby within one of his palms from Eos's side. He slowly turned, slowly trotting back to the crowd of Titans and animals that eagerly awaited the reveal of the royal baby. With a triumphant and thunderous hoot, Coeus reared back on his hind legs, and held the baby up high for all to see…the clouds dividing so a ray of light could split through and onto the child. Both Titan and animal, big and small, gave out in overwhelming applause, as their eyes met that of the new king of the ecosystem.

_It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love!  
'Til we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life_

_The Titan King_

* * *

Within a cavern on the outskirts of the plains, a giant centipede slowly made its round. Snaking through the jagged rocks of the mountainous caves, the small insect crept in the darkness, looking hastily for any sign of food around. To it's delight, it found a stack of tree leaves on the floor, still wet with it's morning dew. It happily stopped, beginning to chew the green leaves, until a cold air traveled up it's exoskeleton. Before it could perk up its antennae, it was quickly met with a shimmering gold snout, growling deeply.

Ichi, watching the insect heavily with rage in his eyes, sighed, shaking his golden head slowly. "Life's…not fair, is it?" He said with a smooth voice. "You see, I'll never be king…and you…will never see the light of another day." A smirk crossed the dragon's jaws as he gaped his mouth, before his morsel was quickly snatched by his brother, Kevin, who messily held the creature in his jaws as it struggled. Ichi growled, a heavy sigh coming from his nostrils as he looked towards his brother.

"That was _mine_."

"Oh please, pipe down, Ichi." His other brother, Ni, spoke beside him in his baritone demeanor. "Besides…its _mine_ anyways." The brother spoke, before swiftly lunging at the insect within Kevin's mouth and latching on. The brothers were now in a locked struggle, with one pulling one way and the other pulling the other. Neither would budge, and the insect seemingly was not going to split apart any time soon. Together, the 3 brothers were a part of the same body that the masses collectively called Ghidorah. The brothers pulled and tugged at the insect's body, before Ichi growled hellishly and bit Kevin's horn roughly.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you three not to play with your food?" A voice spoke from the mouth of the cavern, prompting all 3 heads to let go of the insect…who, promptly found its way out of the cave once it figured out it was free. Kevin let out a disappointed whimper, Ni growled, quickly turning to the voice with teeth barred, while Ichi just pouted, letting out an annoyed huff and shaking his head.

"Oh, Caelus," Ichi spoke, "You made us lose our lunch…"

The pterosaur gave out a huff, putting his wings to his side. "Hmph. You're gonna lose more than that once the king is done with you. He's as mad as a Methuselah on Monday…" He said, shivering from the thought, before stepping forward to meet Ichi's gaze with his own. "He's on his way, you know…So you three better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

"OoOoH…I'm terrified…" Ni spoke, his snake like tongue flicking out at the sight of Caelus. He began to snake his head around the pterosaur, observing him from all angles. He bared his teeth, flaring his nostrils at the burning scent that the bird-like Titan gave off. "Ichi…since we lost our lunch...I think it would be fitting if we put King's pet here on the menu…"

"I think it's a GREAT idea!" Kevin replied, speaking with his higher voice while he licked his jaws messily. "Although…I bet he tastes like…burnt…"

"Well, I think it would be fitting if we invited our…_ROYAL _guest to stay for dinner…" Ichi said with a smirk, coiling his neck into position to strike.

"N-now, Ghidorah…!" Caelus spoke, beginning to flap his wings in fear. "E-eating a member of the King's Court is forbidden-HELP!" It was too late, Ni and Kevin had already attached themselves to his left and right wings, holding them apart widely, while Ichi gaped his mouth. Before he could lunge forward and bite the bird's head, he was stopped by thunderous footsteps, and a bone shaking "**GHIDORAH**" that made his eyes wince. At the cave's mouth stood King Dagon, a royal figure with mountainous maple-leaf like spines on his back, and charcoal-black scales that adorned his body. His eyes fixed and focused on the three headed dragon, and his claws, open. He took three thunderous steps into the cave, and only muttered "_drop him_" as he angrily swished his thick tail behind his back.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty!" Caelus spoke, before being dropped to the cold ground by Kevin and Ni. He slowly clutched his wings together, rubbing the harsh bite marks on his wings in pain.

"Well, well well…" Ichi spoke with a conniving smile. "If it isn't the almighty King of the Monsters descending from the mountains to mingle with the common folk…" All three of the heads began to snake towards the king, as Ghidorah crawled forth on his bat-like wings to face him. Each head took a different side of Dagon, each with a demon-like gaze on him. "Care for a sit? I know it had to be a long walk with your…_royal_ physique and all…"

Dagon, unphased by the monster's scare tactics, only met the leader head's gaze. "Eos and I didn't see you at the presentation of Gojira."

"That was today?!" Kevin gawked, looking at his older brothers. "Aww…Ichi…why didn't we- "The head was promptly bit by an angry Ichi, who quickly shifted back to view Dagon head on. "Oh, dear, we are _terribly_ sorry about that, your majesty! It must have slipped our minds! You know how it goes…"

"Yes, well," Caelus spoke, flying up to view Ghidorah from behind Dagon's shoulder. "As slippery as your heads may be, as the Kings chosen Royal Guard, you should have been first in line!" The servant barked, before hiding behind Dagon's back when Ni snapped at him angrily with a lightning-laced mouth.

"We were first in line…" Ichi spoke, his smile turning into a disinterested frown. "Until the little porcupine was born."

"That little _porcupine_ is my son, And your future king." Dagon spoke, defensively standing between the heads and Caelus. "He demands respect, and I expect all who live in my lands to give it to him."

"Oh, we must /certainly/ prep our golden scales for that." Ichi barked back sarcastically, the three heads drawing themselves back and turning for the mouth on the other end of the cave. "Wouldn't want to upset the little boy, would we…" with a swift motion, they slumped onto their wings, and began to walk with a taunting sway towards the exit.

Dagon's eyes lit up with rage at the amount of disrespect, and he snarled deeply, digging his claws into the rock below him. "_Don't turn your back on __**me**__, Ghidorah_."

"Oh, no, your majesty," Ichi replied, looking back at the king over their shoulder. "Perhaps _you _shouldn't turn your back on _us_."

Dagon let out an earth shattering roar, and erupted towards the front of Ghidorah. His plates and eyes lit up a deep blue, with a dark mist rising from both of his nostrils. He flexed his arms, crouching down in a fighting stance before the three headed dragon, before growling "Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper! You'll have a heart attack!" Kevin barked.

"Indeed…" Ichi agreed. "Besides, we would never dream of challenging you."

"Pity." Caelus spoke, standing beside the king with his wings folded. "Why not."

"Because, as far as brains go, we have the whole helping, but as far as brute strength?" Ichi said, staring Dagon in his eyes. "I'm afraid one head is better than three in that scenario…" In defeat, the 3 of them shuffled by Dagon, and took flight, springing into the air and ascending into the blue sky above. Dagon let out a sigh, his spines cooling back down to their normal color, and his stance becoming more relaxed.

"I still don't fully understand why you keep them around, sire." Caelus said with a sigh, watching them fade out of view. "They're obviously not Royal Guard material…"

Dagon shook his head, and looked down at his attendant. "They lost their home, and everything they had, Caelus." He said with a soft tone. "My Father always told me that Empathy was the key to being a great king…to understand the plights of those that are less fortunate than yourself. As long as they don't cause too much trouble, they have a home here in the great valley among other Titans." He gave a deep sigh, followed by a tired rumble from within his chest. "That being said…I still don't know what I'm going to do with them…"

"Those scales would make for a lovely entrance to the pass." The rodan said with a smirk, looking up at the king smugly, which prompted him to laugh lightly.

"Caelus…"

"Think about it!" The bird continued as they began their walk back into the valley. "After a long day of servicing the people, you could wipe your feet on them!"


	2. The Balance of Nature

**A/N: I'm having fun writing this! If you guys keep reviewing and following, I'll keep writing! What do you guys think so far?**

**~MSG**

* * *

As the sun fell, the rain began to pour. The pitter-patter of water droplets across the great valley soon spurred into a cacophony of lightning strikes and thunderstorms. However, the creeks were filled with fresh water after the extensive drought the valley had experienced, giving one and all prime drinking water for many months to come. Among the rain walked Coeus, swaying side to side in his elephantine demeanor all the way back to his den, a hollowed out section of risen ground. As he walked into his home, and shook the water off of his drenched fur, he dug out a clump of red clay from the earth underneath him, and went deeper into his den.

In front of him, a massive mural on a stone surface of the great kings of the past. He was fortunate to have seen them all come and go, all the way from the dawn of the ecosystem leading right up until now. He sat on his hind legs, giving out a hearty laugh as he watched the drawings of kings descend to both King Dagon, and now, the new prince, Prince Gojira. He took the clump of dirt that rested on his claw, and slathered it slowly on the head of the smaller cave drawing, laughing deeply in his elderly tone.

"Goji…" He spoke, smiling softly. "May he live long and prosper…"

* * *

A few years passed. Goji was now 5 years old, and full of life. Although he only came up to his mother and father's knee, he was massive compared to some of the smaller animals in the valley. He made his way up the mountain pass, looking out to the valley that he and his parents called home, and watched as the sun rose slowly. Excitedly, he ran back to his family's den, shouting happily for them to awake. "Dad! It's morning!" Dagon, of course, didn't budge, his head curled around his mate softly as both snored in their sleep. Goji pouted a bit, and began to nudge his father's head with his own. "Dad, C'mon! Dad!"

"I think your son is awake, dear…" Eos said sleepily.

"Before sunrise, he's your son…" Dagon replied softly, before being met with a light headbutt on the cheek. He slowly fluttered his orange eyes open to meet that of young Goji's, sitting beside him with a visible pout written across his face.

"You promised…"

The king let out a deep, defeated yawn, and stood up slowly. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." With a head shake to keep himself awake, he looked down at his son, who was nuzzling his mother before joining his side. Both slowly walked out of their den, and elegantly made the trek to see the sunrise. Young Goji rested on the mountain peak, with his father, slowly traveling to be right beside him as the daybreak broke the darkness of morn. The valley was now illuminated by the light, giving a great view of not only their home, but various environments around them. Goji gasped at the sight, it was like he could see all the way across the world! Dagon gave a low rumble from within his chest, and looked out into the massive clearing with his son.

"Look, Goji," He spoke, lowering his head. "Everything that the light touches is our kingdom." The king looked back up at the sun. "A king is not only a ruler, but a protector. One day, the role of King will be given to you, and it will be your duty to protect these lands."

"All of these lands…will belong to me...?" The young prince said softly, gazing into the sun with his father.

"Yes."

"Wow…" The boy gasped, before a shadowy mountain pass caught his eye in the far outskirts of the valley. He tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes so he could get a better view of the place, before looking back up at his father. "What about those mountains over there?"

"That is beyond our borders." Dagon spoke. "Off limits to our kind. You must never go there."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wanted?" Goji replied. "Go wherever he wants…eat whatever he wants…"

The king laughed lightly, leaning down to touch his head to his sons. "There is a lot more to being king than getting what you want all the time." As he spoke, he saw a light of interest shine within his son's eyes, and he smiled, turning to head towards the valley. "Come. Let me show you."

The duo walked through the valley, observing animals and Titans living together in harmony. Various herbivores picked the green moss off of the back of an elder Methuselah, who leaned down to get his skin cleaned. The holes made by a migrating Scylla were homes for various animals, who hid in the darkness to avoid predators that lurked above in the sky. Fish in the creeks swam beside a leviathan, using its massive shadow as shade from the harsh sunlight, and picking the growing bacteria off of the monster's underside.

"Nature exists in a delicate balance. As King of the Titans, you must understand this balance, and swear to protect it, and all of those who follow the rule." The father said to his son, stopping on a hillside to view the various creatures. "From the smallest ant, to the biggest Titan."

"But Dad," Goji questioned. "We're big and strong…couldn't we just take the lands for ourselves? It would be easy…"

"Yes, Goji, but let me explain," Dagon said, smiling down at his eager son. "Without the leviathans, there would be no water to drink. Without the methuselahs, new land couldn't be formed after an earthquake, and they depend on you and me to protect them. We are all connected in Nature, and it takes all of us to do our part."

A shadow approached overhead, and Dagon looked towards the sky. After a circle around, the elderly Caelus landed before them, bowing elegantly before the king with a happy "Good morning, Sire!" coming from his beak.

"Good morning, Caelus!" Dagon replied.

"I am here to bring you the morning report!"

"Fire away!"

As the Steward began to babble on to his father about seemingly irrelevant news, Goji went off to explore on his own. He crouched, sniffing the trail of a large grasshopper that crossed his path. Once he saw it resting on a nearby bolder, he smirked, and his small dorsal plates lit up a vibrant blue. He spat a small bubble of atomic blast at the insect, but it quickly dodged, flying into the wind, and leaving a small tuft of smoke on the rock. Goji frowned, and quickly began to go on the hunt again, but was quickly stopped by his father.

"What are you doing, son?"

"Aiming…"

With a mischievous smile, Dagon leaned down to Goji, with his hand extended to him. "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

Caelus went off on a tangent about the feuds between a leviathan and a behemoth, seemingly ignoring what the King and the Prince was doing just a few feet in front of him. Dagon, however, lowered his son's back with his hand, muttering to square to his hips and shoulders while he found his target. He then interrupted Caelus's story with a statement: "Could you turn around for one second?"

"Ah yes, sure." The bird replied, slowly turning around on the bolder he perched himself on, and continued his story. Dagon smirked, and continued to coach his son.

"Make sure to keep your eyes on your target…"

"What is that, your majesty?" Caelus said, looking over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Just…an aiming lesson."

"Ah, yes, aiming, of course…" He said, turning his head back around. The realization soon hit him, and his eyes went wide. "Aiming?! No, sire…you cannot be serious…" He panicked, quickly turning to face the king and the prince, before being met with a smug looking Dagon instructing him to turn around with his hand. With much reluctance, Caelus agreed, slowly turning around with a humiliated sigh. Through the corner of his ears, he could hear Dagon muttering something to his son, but he quickly panicked, using his wings to shield himself. "What are you telling him, Dagon?!" His eyes jet back and forth anxiously, as he started to shiver at the thought of what was to come.

He peeked from underneath his wing when nothing happened, until he was met with a harsh burn to the back which caused him to topple onto the ground. Behind him he could hear the laughter of both the King and his son, and while he wasn't hurt by the small blast, he snorted, shaking his head in mild aggravation. His thought was interrupted when he was met by a smaller flying titan that swooped down towards him.

"Sir, news from the sky."

"Now, this time, I want-" Dagon's lesson was interrupted by a screaming Caelus, who shouted about a pack of M.U.T.O being spotted in the valley. The King's eyes narrowed, and he quickly pulled himself to his feet. With a snarl, he quickly began to move deeper into the valley. It had been a while since a pack of those scavengers were spotted within the safety of the King's dominion, and he simply could not let this be. "Caelus, take Gojira home."

"Aww, Dad," Goji pouted, watching as his father moved into the valley. "Can't I come? I'm strong too!"

"No." Dagon bluntly replied. "Go back to the Mountains. That's an order." With that, he disappeared, leaving to face the group of creatures head on by himself…much to the dismay of Goji, who began to storm back to the Mountains in a pout.

"I never get to go do cool stuff…"

Caelus smiled down at the young boy, flapping his wings to take flight and lead him back home. "Chin up, young Goji…" He said with a snicker. "Soon, you'll be king, and you can chase those low lives all you want!"

* * *

At the highest peak of a jagged mountain rested Ghidorah, looking down at the Valley in sheer anger. Ichi rested against the cliff, his eyes locked on the flocking animals and Titans that lived in unison, Ni, reluctantly, chewed on the remains of a cave insect, angrily gnawing at the chitin-filled exoskeleton with fire in his eyes. Kevin, however, chewed on a stick…for some reason.

"I'm getting tired of eating bugs, Ichi." Ni said with a growl. "While that Dagon and his family eat whatever they want. He chose us to be his guard and yet **we** get none of the royal benefits. We're bigger than him, we can just take the kingdom for ourselves."

"And have every Titan across the globe breathing down our spine? No. Besides, even if we got through him, we'd still have to deal with the Queen." Ichi spoke. "Give it time. I have a feeling the tables will turn in our favor _very_ soon."

"They better." The violent brother said, finishing his meal. "Before Kevin swallows anymore sticks."

The pitter-patter of feet made the heads perk up, and the loud screech of the young prince's voice made all three wince in pain. "Ghidorah! Guess what!"

Ni's face lit up with a hungered smirk, but the motion was quickly stopped with a head shake from Ichi. Kevin perked up with an excited smile, but he never let go of that stick, still slobbering from both sides of his jaws. Ichi met the young Prince with an annoyed expression. "Guessing games aren't really our forte."

"I'm gonna be King of the Titans one day!" The boy said happily, sitting beside the three headed dragon. "Dad took me on patrol! He showed me around the valley today, and told me that it's all gonna be mine one day!"

"Mhm." Ichi said, lying back down in a cloud of dust. "Good for you, I suppose." He gave a light eye roll, and his other brothers joined him on the ground.

"Hey…I just thought of something…" Goji said softly. "When I'm king…what will that make you three?"

"Useless." Ni responded.

"Irrelevant." Itchi followed.

"I thought we were the Royal Guard?" Kevin finished, spitting out his stick, before being bitten hard by Itchi to keep him quiet.

The middle head cleared his throat, and looked back at the prince with a fake smile. "So, your father showed you the whole valley, hmm?" He said, inching closer to Goji's side like a snake to a mouse. "Did he show you the mountains beyond the valley's borders?"

Goji looked down, and shook his head. "No, he said I can't go there. Ever."

"And he's _absolutely_ right to say that! Far too dangerous." Ichi nodded, positioning his head so he could look Gojira in his eyes. "You're young, and _very_ fragile…he only wants your _precious_ safety to be intact. Only the bravest, strongest Titans go there…"

"Well, I'm brave…and strong…" Goji pouted, his small dorsal plates flashing baby blue. "What's out-"

"Ohh, no, prince…" Ni spoke deeply. "We can't tell you anything. As the royal guard and your Father's trusted assistant, we gotta make sure that everything in the kingdom is safe and sound…"

"Yeah!" Kevin nodded. "The Radiation Hollows are no place for a young prince-oh…" The left head cowered, surely expecting a harsh smacking from his elder brother, but tilted his head when the beating didn't arrive. In fact, his brothers simply grinned down at him in reassurance.

Goji gasped, quickly looking up at the three of them excitedly. "WOW! A radiation what? Woah…"

"Oh, Goodness! My dear Brother has said too much…" Ichi sighed, shaking his head dramatically and raising a wing in the air. "Oh well…you would have figured it out eventually, anyways…" The ringleader smiled mischievously, and snaked his way around Goji's body in a weak embrace. "Promise us you'll never go out there…" His other brothers joined in, wrapping around the young boy like a constrictor would wrap around its prey. "We care so much about you…let's keep this a secret, shall we?"

It took a minute, but Goji agreed, nodding his head quickly. "Uh huh…"

"Good!" Ichi spoke, with the three of them releasing him from their grip. "Now, run along and play with the other young ones in the pass." He nudged the prince with his snout, pushing him towards the exit of their den. The boy, smiling brightly, made a run out of the cavern, only taking a few seconds to look back at the three heads.

"Remember…" Ichi continued. "It's a secret…just between _you_ and _us_."


	3. The Radiation Hallows

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Back at it again with another Titan King chapter! I'm having fun writing this! You guys seem to enjoy reading, so, enjoy! Make sure you rate and comment!**_

_**~MSG**_

* * *

From the upper peak came an excited Goji, swaying childishly to a beat in his own head. He laughed, quickly jumping into a nearby river mouth to swim to Shimmering Pass to join the rest of the younger Titans. He dived underneath the crystal blue water, swimming beside schools of fish that huddled underneath his larger shadow. Once he spotted the smaller animals, he laughed lightly, beginning to swim around them in spirals like a dolphin. Soon, the fish scattered, as underneath from the depths rose a family of Leviathans, swimming elegantly with their snake-like bodies through the water. Goji, in surprise, quickly dodged the head of the mother reptile.

The youngest, however, had an instant intrigue with Gojira, swimming around him in circles. The prince, after letting out a giggle, began to spin in a spiral to tease. He lit his small back plates up to illuminate the water for them. The young Leviathan gave out her own giggle, and, like a bolt of lightning, took off to join her family. Goji giggled, but quickly noticed that the water was getting increasingly shallow, so he decided to break the surface, messily shaking the water off of his head as he stepped onto land.

Shimmering Pass was full of families this afternoon, with scattered groups around the massive clearing. Parents mainly used these lands to teach their youngest children the ropes of the world…like how to walk, communicate, and even catch food. This was where his Father taught him how to swim, and where his Mother taught him how to communicate with others. Through the sunlight, he could see his Mother resting in the shade of a cave with Rhea, a Divine Moth, and her best friend, who was elegantly in the middle of giving her daughter, Mothra, a bath. He rushed to the Larva's side, excitedly greeting the young girl.

"Hey, Goji!" She responded.

"C'mon, Mothra," Goji whispered to her, crouching to view her. "I just found this really cool place that we gotta go see…"

"I can't…" She interjected, being twisted and turned within her Mother's legs. "I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

"In the meantime," Eos intervened behind her son. "Where is this 'really cool' place?"

Goji instantly froze, and turned to face his mother. "U-uhm…" He stuttered, swaying his tail behind him slowly. "T-the coves!"

"The coves!?" Mothra said in disapproval. Her skin turned a light red, as she shook her head side to side. "Goji, you know I can't swim like you...besides, I just had a bath! What's so great about the coves, anyway?"

"Dad told me that the whales migrate up there every year!" Goji spoke, looking back at his friend. "Besides, I'll _show you_ when we _get there_."

"Oh…" Mothra said lowly, before looking up at her mother. "Uh, Mom, can I go with Goji? I promise I'll be back before sundown…"

"Hmm…" The Devine Moth said with a light flutter of her wings. She let out a light sigh, before looking up at Eos. "I'm not sure…what do you think, Eos?"

It took the queen a minute, looking off into the distance in thought. She wasn't too sure about letting the two young kids go out on their own. Goji was strong…in his own way…but still very small, and had a lot to learn about the world. She let out a light huff, and looked back down at the young children, who were, of course, staring her in the eye with wide smiles. How could she _possibly _say no to those faces? With a sigh, she reluctantly agreed. "It's alright with me."

The two children laughed excitedly, turning to exit the pass, before being stopped with the stinging words of "Only if Caelus goes with you."

"Ugh." Goji smacked his jaws, lowing his head in disagreement. "Not Caelus…"

* * *

"Come quickly, children!" The elderly bird said, hovering above the two young Titans with heavy wing flaps. "The sooner we get to the coves, the sooner we can leave!"

Goji and Mothra trailed Caelus's shadow, with Goji having an annoyed slump and grimace at the overseer above. The larva could see his visible frustration, and opted to calm him down with simple conversation. Her color shifted to a cool blue from her usual grey hue, as she turned her head to look up to him. "So, now that we're away from our parents…where is this 'really cool place' you were talking about, Goji?"

He looked down at the larva, with a slight smirk drawn across his face. "Look, don't freak out, but…we're going to the Radiation Hollows on the other side of the Mounta- "

Before he could finish, Mothra's hue changed to a fearful green, as she raised on her hind legs at the prince. "What?! Goji, It's dangerous on the outside of the- "

He responded with a quiet hiss to quiet her, quickly gesturing his nuzzle up in the sky to the old buzzard above them. "What part of 'don't freak out' that you don't understand?" He cleared his throat at the girl, shaking his head lightly in annoyance. "It'll be okay! I'm gonna be king, remember? I got us! Besides, if we get in any trouble…I'll blow anything away with my atomic breath! My Dad's been teaching me how to use it!"

Mothra had a visible look of doubt across her face. She grumbled lowly, her green hue slowly transforming back to a calmed blue. He certainly had his father's way with words, able to talk his way into-and out of-almost anything. Reluctantly, she cooed, and lowered her posture beside him. "Alright…but, how are we gonna ditch bird brain?"

Goji smirked mischievously at her question. "Just leave that to me."

Caelus looked down out of the corner of his eye, and smiled brightly, quickly curving his wings and landing in front of the duo with a thud. "Look at you two!" He spoke brightly, folding his wings inward. "It's good to see the Great Ecosystem will be in good hands with you two!"

Neither Mothra or Gojira knew what this crazy old bird was talking about, turning their heads to one another in confusion. Once they had a moment, they looked back up at the Titan with a look of confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"One day you two are gonna be King and Queen! That's what that means!"

The children huffed loudly, with visible looks of disgust across both of their faces.

"What?! No!" Goji loudly objected. "We're friends! That's it!"

"Plus, that would be weird." Mothra said with a light giggle. "I mean, I know there isn't many Titans like Goji left, but still!"

"Well, I'm afraid you two have no choice." The Major Domo spoke. "It is royal tradition for the Great Ecosystem to be ruled by a King and a Queen. It has been this way since the dawn of time, and I have _full _confidence that it won't change anytime soon."

Goji snorted, and simply smirked. "That is…until I'm king."

"As long as I'm around, I won't let that happen."

"Well, in that case, you're fired."

"Hmph, nice try." Caelus snorted. "But only the king can do that."

"Well, technically…he's going to be king…" Mothra added. "So, does that count?"

"Absolutely not, don't encourage him!" Caelus barked at the larva, turning his back to the two of them and leaping into the sky with a mighy flap. "Now, hurry, the sun is starting to set, and if your parents don't hear from you by the time the stars rise, that might actually come to fruition!"

* * *

The coves were littered with Titans of all shapes and sizes, using the deep waters to cleanse themselves, and enjoy a leisurely tanning session on the nearby beach. Others used these waters for fishing grounds, with massive schools of salmon coming to spawn here during this time of season. Caelus huffed, and landed on a peak outlooking the entire compound. The smell of saltwater lined his nostrils, which prompted him to snort loudly. He and his kind were never really fond of water. "Now, children, we meet back here at this rock before the nightfall."

"Yes, Caelus…" The two children huffed in unison, walking down to the water's edge slowly. Gojira turned his head up to view Caelus, whom was watching them like a, well, hawk. He sighed, and held his head down. Mothra, lightly sticking two of her legs into the crystal blue water, looked up at the prince. "Doesn't it scare you that you're gonna be king one day? And have to protect the Great Ecosystem?"

"No way!" Goji smirked. "My Dad makes being King look so much fun! Fighting bad guys…everyone looking up at you for advice…" He looked at both of their reflections in the water before them. "It's gonna be awesome! I just can't wait to be king!" He turned slightly, noticing his small, rock like dorsal plates that lined down his back, and grinned proudly. "My plates are even starting to grow!"

Mothra laughed a bit, but then cleared her throat lowly, looking back over her body at Caelus, still perched high on the peak. "So…now, what's your great plan to escape?"

The prince took a few steps into the water, and offered his tail to the larva. He snickered, splashing the saltwater a bit with a few swishes. "How well can you hold your breath?"

* * *

The swim was absolutely awful for Mothra, but Gojira seemed to have the time of his life. Once they reached the lower shoreline and got on the stony beach, she annoyedly shook the water off of herself with her legs. "We're never doing that again."

Goji laughed deeply, simply letting the saltwater run down his charcoal grey scales. "Oh c'mon, you big baby! Water isn't /that/ bad!"

"Says the one with gills." Mothra snorted. After she cleaned herself off, she looked back towards the Coves. Thanks to a bathing Methuselah, they had narrowly escaped the vision of Caelus, and were now on their way to the mountain peaks that rose in the distance. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with all of this…she didn't say anything, however, seeing the excitement on Goji's face the closer they got to the mountain peaks.

The closer they got to the peaks, the thicker the air became. The rising levels of Atomic energy made Goji shiver a bit, his small spines beginning to radiate a light blue. "Woah…this stuff is really serious…Look at my plates!"

Mothra shivered a bit at the sparks, but simply nodded, loyally trotting behind Goji. "Goji, something doesn't feel right- "

"C'mon, Mothra!" Goji chuckled, looking over his shoulder back at the Larva. "I got us! I promise!" He quickly stopped, looking up at the large jagged rocks and mountains before them. "Woah…check it out…!"

They were now staring into the abyss…the dark holes that were the entrances into the Radiation Hollows. Skeletal remains of fallen Titans littered the singed ground, with an eerie green mist rising from pitfalls in the ground. Of course, Goji was the first to go, stepping quickly into one of the caves. Mothra, with widened eyes, tried her best to keep up with him, scurrying as fast as she could with all the strength she had. Luckily, her bioluminescence, which lit the caves up with a bright green, lit the way for both of them.

"Goji, please…" Mothra pleaded as they weaved through skeletons that lined the cave's floor. "W-we should head back…"

"Why...? Isn't this fun?" Goji continued, until the cave opened into a large valley lined with caves. "Woah…"

"It could be dangerous…!" Mothra added, now shivering. "Our parents will be worried…"

"Danger? HA!" Goji announced loudly, his voice echoing throughout the caves. "Danger doesn't scare me! I meet danger head on!"

Of course, the script flipped once a foreboding voice responded back to Goji's taunt.

**_"You should have listened to your friend, Kid." _**

Before them landed two insect-like winged M.U.T.O, with one visibly smaller than the other. Their eyes lit red, as they lowly hissed at the children. They slowly approached on each of their curved limbs, crawling like spiders out of the shadows towards Goji and Mothra. Goji quickly positioned himself in between Mothra and those demons, even though his expression was one of surprise when a third, larger M.U.T.O. approached from the darkness.

"Well, well, well!" One spoke, chattering his jaws loudly. "What do we have here, Izanami?"

The large female grinned, chattering her own jaws loudly with each stomp of her limbs. "Looks like a snack to me, Shinigami." She roared, her claws digging into the crisp dirt below them. "A duo of trespassers that have lost their way In the Hollows.~ What do you think, Ekibogami?"

The smallest of the trio let out a low hiss, spreading his wings behind him as he stepped behind his siblings. His visor-like eye deeply cracked down his left side. He started to drool, circling around the two children in a crouched position. With a hard head shake, the midnight-colored Titan snapped at the two of them, causing the two to quickly duck out of the way to dodge his attack. His siblings soon joined, sealing off all exits of potential escape, each of them growling lowly from the deepest pits of their chest. Goji, bravely stood in front of the smaller larva, claws bared, and dorsal plates lit up blue. The display made Shinigami chuckle deeply.

"Ooh, a tough little tyke." The male chattered, "The feisty ones taste better!"

The young Gojira narrowed his eyes. "We aren't scared of you, so, go away."

Izanami snorted, and slammed her foot next to the young Titans in a cloud of dust. She leaned down, severely dwarfing both Goji and Mothra. "You talk a lot for an ankle biter that's trespassing on **_our_** lands. You best watch your tone while you still have breath." She then hissed loudly in Goji's face, before she paused, her eyes blinking in disbelief. "Wait…I recognize those spines…that s-smell…"

She was quickly interrupted by a screeching Caelus, that landed in between the children and the parasitic Titans. He kept his wings spread, hot cinders and ash falling off his skin as he flapped defensively. The trio hissed, and in surprise, took a few steps back at the smell of burning brimstone. Caelus, while vastly bigger than both Gojira and Mothra, obviously would never be able to take the three of them by himself, and once he realized this, the hot lava coursing through his body cooled, and he snorted, keeping his eyes fixed on the eldest sibling. "This was simply a directional error on the children's part, Izanami. Have pity on them, they are young."

The Titan's demeanor quickly changed. A grin crawled across her face, and she chattered her jaws in anticipation. "_Now_ I recognize you.~" She growled lowly, opening her jaws to reveal her shark-like teeth on the inside. "Relatives of King Dagon.~ So close that his little lackey had to come to your rescue." She snapped her jaws loudly at Caelus, who dodged, and replied with his own snap. "That makes my urge to **_kill_** you even greater."

"Listen to reason!" Caelus continued. "If you were to harm these children, you would start a war with King Dagon!"

"You think I'm worried about what_ your _King thinks?" She growled. "Your royal family is the reason why we're here in this wasteland anyways. Our kind have been at war for _EONS_."

Goji boldly pushed himself in front of the elder Rodan, and snapped his jaws. "You can't do anything to me. I'm going to be King, and a King protects the Great Ecosystem from people like you!"

"T-technically, they can, Goji…" Mothra muttered. "We're on their lands now…"

"You Great Ecosystem shills ain't allowed in the Radiation Hollows!" Shinigami barked, spreading his wingspan fully to dwarf Caelus. "Unless you're gettin' put on the dinner table."

"We wouldn't want to spend anymore time here than absolutely necessary." Caelus replied, turning to shoo the children towards the entrance of the Hollows. "Now, if you excuse us-"

They were met with a drooling Ekibogami, snarling at them and blocking their path. The others surrounded them in a triangle formation, once again blocking their paths. It was obvious they weren't getting out without a fight. Without hesitation, Shinigami dove onto the back of Caelus, pinning him down to the ground in a cloud of ash. Defenseless, Goji and Mothra fled, running into one of the many cave openings before them, tailed by both Ekibogami and Izanami. Caelus was able to shove the Titan off of his back, and took to the sky, howling loudly into the night sky, and soon after, Shinigami followed into the air, but was outran by Caelus speed.

Goji and Mothra fled into the darkness, with the M.U.T.O.s trailing behind their every move. They both knew that these Titans knew this place very well, and that there was no way they could truly lose them, but they kept running, not looking back at the Titans snapping at their heels. Soon, they were back outside, weaving through a massive heap of Titan skeletons. Now, there were no exits in site, and all of the caverns that led deeper into the Hollows were behind them.

They were at a dead end in this Titan Graveyard. They turned their backs against a massive bolder, staring down the two devils slowly approaching them from the mist, with Shinigami forming from the sky mere seconds later. Their movements were precise, spreading themselves around the children like shadows around a flame. Goji looked down at Mothra and noticed her shining bright green in fear, and with a determined growl, he dug his claws into the dirt, lit his dorsal plates up, and did the only thing that came to his mind…

He roared. As loud as he could. Despite putting everything he had into that roar, it only came out as a mere grumble from the small prince, prompting the M.U.T.O.s to laugh hellishly at the boy's attempt.

"Aww. That's all?" Shinigami taunted, inching ever closer to the duo. "Try again."

Goji took the challenge, and took a mighty breath in. He dug himself into the ground yet again, and roared with all his might. Only this time…

_The roar that sounded was loud enough to divide the heavens and shake the Earth._

From the darkness erupted King Dagon with Caelus by his side. With his lit dorsal plates, he charged for Izanami and roughly grabbed her by the head, slamming her into the ground. Her brothers quickly got on the defensive, diving for the King and aiming for his gills. This wasn't his first fight with these kind of Titans, however, so he quickly dodged, and bit into Ekibogami's wing, stopping Shinigami with a hard tail thwack. Caelus, in the commotion, quickly flew to the children and shielded them, while Dagon made quick work of the 3 M.U.T.O.S. He ended the fight with a loud growl, with pure radiation seeping from his eyes and nose in the form of bright blue illumination.

The 3 Titans pulled themselves from the ground, and shook the dust off of their bodies. They didn't contest, simply looking at the king and hissing lowly. They could feel the heat coming off of his body…it was hotter than anything they had ever felt in the Hollows…Dagon grumbled lowly, his orange eyes fixed on the three parasites.

"If you 3 **_ever_** come near my Son again…"

"No, your Majesty." Izanami replied, lowering her head. "Never again. We promise."

Dagon huffed loudly, and stomped, cracking the ground before the 3 Titan's feet. "Now leave, before I lose my streak of patience even further."

It didn't take much for the three of them to get to message. With a spat from the leader of the trio, the insectoids made their way back into the darkness, disappearing among the thick clouds of radioactive fog. Dagon sighed, his scales cooling back down to their usual charcoal black, as he simply turned his head and gave his son a look, before starting to walk to the exit. Caelus understood the look well, and quickly gestured for the children to get moving as he took to the sky. Goji sulked a bit, lowering his head to the ground as he and Mothra followed behind the king. She noticed his hurt, and cooed, turning a light blue.

"Well, I thought you we're brave…"

* * *

The trip back home was full of silence. Dagon led, Caelus hovering by his side, and the two children following with a bit of distance behind them. The sun was starting to set, and the plains that lead into the Great Valley were dimly lit by the orange sun. Suddenly, Dagon stopped, his brow curled into a deep frown. When he spoke, he spoke harshly, summoning Caelus to his eyesight. The old bird acknowledged his call, quickly swooping and landing in front of the king with his wings folded.

"Y-yes, your Majesty…?"

"Take Mothra to her Mother." He spoke, looking back over his shoulder at Gojira. "I need to have a talk with my Son in private."

The Rodan nodded, and slowly paced towards the children that were sulking behind them. He let out a sigh, and lowered his posture. "Come, Mothra. Let us go home." He chattered lowly, and slowly lifted himself into the sky, continuing the journey back to the Great Valley. Mothra, with a light nuzzle to Goji's leg, reluctantly followed Caelus, moving as quick as her legs could carry her weight. The young prince sighed to himself, trying his best to clear his mind. Of course, it was broken once he heard his father summon him from afar, with a voice as loud as thunder. It made him wince, he didn't like when his Father talked this way…he slowly walked to his side, before stumbling over something. He looked down towards his feet, and gave out a saddened purr at the sight…

It was his foot, dwarfed by the print of his Father's. It was that moment that the thought clicked into his mind…all of this was so much greater than just him and his father. With a low huff, he joined his father's side, sitting down on the grassy plain in his shadow. He made the mistake of looking up at his Father, seeing as he looked into the distance with disappointed eyes.

"Gojira, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know…"

"You could have been killed out there!" Dagon argued, looking down at his Son. "What makes it worse is that you put Mothra in danger!"

Goji lightly sniffled, looking up into his Father's eyes. "I-I just wanted to be brave like you…! And fight bad guys…!"

Dagon sighed a bit, calming down slowly as the conversation rolled on. "Gojira, I'm only brave when the situation calls for it…" He shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes locked into Goji's. "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble, Son. You have to be brave to protect others…to stand up for what is right…what **you** feel is right."

The prince looked down at his feet. "You aren't afraid of anything…I wanted to be like that…"

The king did the same, looking down at his own feet. "…I was today. I thought I would lose you." He lowly purred, leaning down to his son. "Gojira…I only treat you like this because I want you to be a better King than I am. There aren't many of our kind left…and once we go, there will be no one left to protect Nature's balance…"

A twinkle lit up in Goji's eyes as his father leaned down and nuzzled him. He met his low purrs with that of his own, rubbing his smaller muzzle against his Father's. He smiled brightly, scooting closer into the nuzzle. "I know, Dad…." His smile turned into a childish smirk, and he chuckled. "But I think those M.U.T.O.'s we're scareder."

The King laughed heartily. "Because no one messes with the King and the Prince."

The two of them then looked up into the sky at the sparkling stars. Dagon smiled lightly, staring at the bright flashes that were scattered across the sky. Goji noticed, and smiles too, swishing his tail left to right curiously. However, something crossed his mind. His father wanted him to be a better king than he was, which was intriguing. His father had told him before that he wouldn't always be around to guide him, how would he know what to do if he lost his way?

"Dad…" He cooed, "How will I know I'm a good King…? How do you know what to do all the time…?"

"I don't, Son. I make decisions based on my own personal feelings." Dagon responds. "Let me tell you something that my Father told me when I was your age…" He grumbled a bit, fixing his vision on a shooting star in the distance of the dark sky. "Look into the stars. The brightest stars in the sky are the Great Alphas of the Past, and they look down on us from the heavens above. They guide us, and help us make decisions that we believe we cannot bear on our own. Whenever you feel alone, and you feel as if you do not know what decision to make, the Great Alphas of the Past will be there to guide you." He curled his tail around his son, as they both stared at a flurry of meteor showers in the distance.

_"And so will I. Always." _


	4. The Murkiest Scam

_ **A/N: I had a blast writing the Be Prepared part of this story! If you guys enjoy reading, I'll keep writing! **_

_**~MSG**_

* * *

After the rampage that the so-called King had on the Hollows earlier in the night, the Trio of M.U.T.O's crawled back into their hive, licking their wounds that the massive Titan had wrought upon them. After crawling into the bee-like setup, they were met with hungered howls and angered growls from the rest of their sprawling family. Many of them were starving, eagerly awaiting some poor unfortunate soul to take the wrong turn into their hive, drooling heavily at the very thought of ripping into Titan flesh. After a harsh growl from Ekibogami, the rest of their kind backed off, slinking into the darkness to chew on whatever scraps they could find in the wasteland. Izanami grumbled, kicking over one of the many dirt mounds in their cave with her claw-like leg.

"It's no wonder we're dangling on the bottom of the food chain."

"Out here, sis, there is no food chain." Shinigami replied, lying down on the dust-littered ground below him, licking the black blood that seeped from the deep claw marks on his wings. "I thought you would have realized by now. Those big shots over in the Great Valley don't give a Mammoth's hair about us…especially that royal family."

"We outnumber them by the hundreds." The bigger sister hissed, now pacing in circles in the dirt. "We should storm the Kingdom and take it by force. BY ourselves."

"You'd never make it past the entrance. Dagon and his followers would rip you limb from limb." A voice spoke from atop a ledge above them. The trio looked up with opened maws, bracing themselves for whatever could come next. They hissed loudly, until realizing where the voice came from.

"That is…not without our help."

Atop a large rock perched Ghidorah, wings tucked to their side and eyes lit with lightning. The 3 brothers stared down at the parasites below them, gritting their teeth evilly the closer their necks snaked towards the trio. Ichi grinned, shorting heavily at the siblings.

"Ghidorah." Izanami greeted, smirking slightly. "What brings you here to the Hollows? Your kind doesn't seem fond of radiation."

"We aren't." Ni hissed, shaking his head at the smell of the pools of nuclear waste around their den. "In fact, we hate it. The stench…the filth….How do you and your kind even…_thrive_ in this?"

Shinigami rolled his eyes, grabbing a nearby bone from the shadows and putting it in his mouth. "It beats being second fiddle to the King…" He gnawed on the large femur, drool seeping from the sides of his mouth as he chattered his teeth against the marrow. "Well, I guess it would be _third_ fiddle, now…"

All three brothers narrowed their eyes, before letting out a collective sigh. The inferior creature did, as much as they hated to admit it, have a point. It's been that way since they arrived thousands of years ago. When Dagon bestowed the role of Royal Guard on the three of them, they eagerly awaited the moment that it would be their time to shine, but for some reason, they never took into consideration that the King would have a Son. Ichi then cleared his throat, a wicked smile coming back onto his face. "Indeed. What a great way to set the mood for our conversation…"

With a hard wing flap, the massive hydra lowered themselves onto the ground, getting eye level to not only the three siblings, but also the rest of the M.U.T.O race. Ichi then spoke in a calm demeanor, flicking his tongue like a serpent. "Now, because you all failed to dispose of those two children, we're going to have to come up with a different plan of action…something that will send the Great Valley, no…the whole world…into pure anarchy." The brothers then rattled their tails, rising to stand up-right on both of their feet. "With our minds, and your numbers, we can take over the Great Valley with little to no issues. Help us rise to become the King of the Titans, and we _promise_ that none of you will ever go hungry again."

Chatters, clicks, and murmurs of interest rung out among the darkness, as the parasites lowered themselves to communicate to one another. Izanami broke the murmurs, by stepping up to the larger Titan with a scowl. "And how do you suppose that happens? Dagon is much to powerful for us to take on the way we are."

"The answer is simple." Ichi said, curving his neck to view the female. "Prepare. Be prepared." He said, before rising to view the rest of the monsters. "All of you! Prepare! Be prepared for the death of the king and the prince! And once we have them out of the way, the Ecosystem will be ours!"

The horde seemed to like that preposition, with Ghidorah's ears being met with the sound of thunderous applause in the form of roars, grunts and low grumbles. The brothers looked at themselves proudly, smirking to one another, before Ichi cleared his throat, looking back down at the female. "However…there is one last piece of the puzzle that we need..."

"Seems like everyone here is on your side." Shinigami spoke, smirking. "What is it?"

Ichi winced a bit, but huffed, speaking in a low tone. "Has anyone here seen…Jinshin-Mushi?"

Silence across the field of monsters. From where the applause was once ear splitting, came an atmosphere where you could hear an insect skitter across the cave floor. The 3 siblings seemed to slouch a bit, hissing slightly at the mention of that name. After a sigh, Shinigami grumbled a bit, looking back up at Ghidorah.

"She…lives up in the highest mountain. She hasn't been seen around these parts in millennia." He lowly spoke. "No one here even mentions her name…unless you wanna be on the menu."

"I'm sure she'll listen to us!" Kevin spoke with his usual dumb grin. "Once we're King, she'd be able to do whatever she wants!"

This made all the M.U.T.O. sneer, and prompted Izanami to shake her head.

"Good luck with that."

The three-headed hydra landed on the edge of the highest peak of the mountain, curving their wings inward to appear smaller, and hence less threatening to the creature they sought. Before them, an endless cave of darkness, with visibility ending just mere feet into the mouth of the cave. Kevin, with wide eyes, peered the opening, before whimpering a bit. He lowered himself to sniff the ground, before the hard smell of radiation lined his nostrils, causing him to jerk back quickly and look up at his brothers.

"You sure about this, guys…?"

"Positive." Ichi responded, looking into the darkness. "If we're going to take down Dagon, we need as much help as we can get." He grinned lightly, as the trio took their steps into the cave. "And this Titan has a _very _dark reputation across the Valley…"

"No kidding." Ni groaned, frowning. "Lets just hope she's everything you hope she is."

The lead head then cleared his throat, and made his presence known with a shout. "**JINSHIN-MUSHI! WE HAVE COME WITH A PROPOSITION!**"

The darkness soon came alive, taking the form of a massive parasitic Titan. She rose to her four legs, her maw dripping with saliva as she crept forward towards Ghidorah. Around the hollows, she was known as Jinshin-Mushi, scourge of the darkness, but to the residents of the Great Valley, and the followers of the Great Ecosystem, she was known as M.U.T.O Prime…the most powerful M.U.T.O. in existence. With a hellish growl, she stepped before Ghidorah, standing much taller than any of the other Parasites that lived in this land. The moon shimmered off of her glaring visor, and she lowly muttered:

"Why have you disturbed me, Great Ecosystemer."

Itchi smiled, lowering his own head, before motioning his brothers to do the same, to seem less threatening to her. The leader brother cooed, speaking with a smooth voice from deep within their chest. "We are _terribly_ sorry to disturb you on such a fine night of slumber, however, we humbly request your aid-"

"The answer is no." The Titan deeply hissed, turning herself to go back into her cave. "I refuse to help anyone who follows your kingdom's rules. Now, leave, before you become my next meal."

Kevin withdrew himself a bit, before speaking lowly. "W-well, if you would help us, maybe the rules could change…? Just a bit?"

This made the creature stop in her tracks, turning her head to look over her shoulder at the three headed dragon. She shook her head, her top lip showing her row of shark-like teeth that were eager to rip into flesh. "The only rules I follow are my own. Not yours, and especially not Dagon's."

"That's exactly why we're here." Itchi smirked, before taking on a somber tone. "There has been word heard 'round the Valley that, a long time ago, you were in a cataclysmic battle with one of Dagon's kind…" The brother inched his neck closer to the Titan, flicking his tongue. "And slayed him. In fact, you are responsible for the royal family being the last of their kin…"

Jinshin-Mushi perked up a bit, her interest obviously peaked at what Itchi said. With a low, purr-like grumble, she turned slowly towards the brothers. "Yes…" A slight grin developed on her jaw, with a few drips of saliva dripping from between her teeth. "The art of the kill…perfected. The fear in their eyes…the taste of their blood…it was enough to bring me to my knees in ecstasy…" Her low purr became lighter with the eager chatter of her jaws. "What I wouldn't give to relive those moments…"

With a deep laugh, Itchi grinned. "Now is your chance." He cleared his throat. "I have devised a plan, the coup of the century…one that will rid the world of Dagon and his son forever…and to do it…we need your experience."

She gave out an excited roar, before huffing, slamming her fist against the mountain's floor. She gritted her teeth, coming back down to reality. "Why should I help _you_ become king? You are next in the chain of command if the King and the Prince were to fall." She then snapped at Kevin, causing the head to shiver in fear and cower next to Ni. "_If you expect me to become your errand-Titan…_"

"Of course not." Itchi nodded. "Once the deed is done, you may come back to the Hollows on your own terms…and live life unimpeded."

This made the monster pace back and forth around her den. She chattered, talking to herself as she made traces in the dirt. She longed for the kill, especially of the royal family. However, that was a long time ago, and as more Titans accepted their way of living, the harder it was to get the kill on those reptilian ingrates. She knocked over boulders, struck stalagmites with her claws, anything she could to work out the scenario in her head. With a few violent headshakes, and low grumbles to herself, she slowly paced before Ghidorah, lowering her head in a sign of submission. "I am at your service. What is this murky scam of yours?"

All three brothers grinned, standing tall in front of the Parasite. With a grin from Itchi, he lowered himself to Jinshin-Mushi's ear, and whispered:

_"Just listen to teacher…~"_


	5. The Ambush

_**A/N: *Sigh* Welp, it's that part of the story. Hope I did the movie justice, it was kind of hard to set up considering that these Titans are hundreds of feet tall, and I had to make it somewhat work in the MonsterVerse canon, but I think i made it work well! Hope you guys enjoy, and if you keep commenting and favoriting, ill keep writing! Having fun with this story! **_

_**~MSG**_

* * *

Gojira swam quickly to keep up with the soaring Ghidorah in the sky, his tail swished and swooshed back and forth like a propeller as he eagerly followed the dragon's massive shadow. The young prince took it as a game, breaching the surface every few minutes to view Ghidorah for himself, before splashing down into the deep, giggling happily as a child should…

and of course, this made Ni sick. He growled, narrowing his eyes at the young child that splashed around underneath them. Of course, his violent and sadistic thoughts were soon halted by his eldest brother, who shook his head at him slowly. With an eye roll, the right head spat, looking in the other direction from the boy.

Soon, they arrived on a massive island in the middle of the ocean, with it's grounds seemingly untouched by any Titan. The lush and massive green trees filled to the brim with colorful birds that sung their melodies, and the sand, colored a bright yellow in the hot sun, shimmered with the various sheens of colorful shells and rocks. Ghidorah was the first to land, with all 3 heads investigating the area. Soon after, Gojira touched shore, stepping on and shaking the water from out of his ears with a few head thrashes.

"Wow, Ghidorah," The boy spoke, "I can't believe you guys don't like the water! Every Titan can swim!"

"Well, with wings as beautiful as ours, water isn't really the conditions we were built for." Ichi said a smile, before snaking his head back to the trees. "You, on the other hand, are quite the swimmer. Your Father will be so proud of you when we show him the surprise, especially that we've traveled all the way to the Cloud Island..."

Goji's eyes lit up with pride, as he scooted close to the dragon's hip as he investigated the forest in front of them. "So, this is where my Dad learned how to use his Atomic Breath…"

"Yes." The middle head spoke, leaning down to the young Titan's level. "We've heard stories of your Father coming here when he was your age. They said your Grandfather couldn't get him to leave until his breath could be seen in the highest cloud…" He nudged Gojira to look up into the blue sky, where multiple clouds were far into the atmosphere. "Some say they could see it all the way to the valley…"

"Woaaah…" Gojira gasped, looking into the endless sky. "All the way to the valley…?"

"That's how you know you've found it." The three nodded slowly, slowly turning towards the ocean to fly back. "You get to practicing, and we'll go get your Father and bring him here-"

Gojira quickly ran to their side as they turned, looking up at them. "I'll come to!"

He was met with a harsh hiss from Ni, who made the boy take a few steps back out of fear. "**_Stay. Here._** And don't move until we get back."

"As brash as my brother is, he's right…" Ichi said, pulling the twin by the horn to call him off. "We wouldn't want another incident like we had in the Radiation Hollows…"

Gojira's eyes widen, and he looked down at his feet in the sand. "You know about that, huh…"

"Yes…Everyone does." The middle head nodded, before sighing dramatically. "Lucky your Father was there to save you…You just wait right here, and we shall return. Okay?"

"Okay…" The child weakly responded, as he watched the golden dragon lift into the sky with a mighty wing flap. Once they were out of sight in the blue sky, he turned, kicking up sand playfully with his clawed feet. He turned to the large forest in front of him, and investigated, slowly stepping towards the edge. Back at the valley, they dwarfed all the flora, but here on this island, he could barely see through the dense trees…. guess that meant no one lived here. With a shrug, Gojira's curiosity got the better of him, and he began to trek inside, pushing ferns and limbs out of his way.

The trees even blocked out the sun, with it becoming dark on the jungle's floor the deeper Goji progressed. Not to worry, because with a slow whirr, Gojira heated up his dorsal plates and used them for light and pressed deeper into the dense forest. His footsteps echoed louder the deeper he ventured into the island's depths, with a thick cloud of low-hanging fog forming above his feet. With a few more steps, he came to a clearing that led to a steep drop off, with heavy fog shrouding the area from the sunlight. With a gasp, the young Titan investigated the area, pacing in circles around the clearing with a swishing tail.

If he was going to practice his atomic breath, here would be the best place.

He did exactly like his father told him: He pointed his nose to the sky and squared his shoulders, digging his claws into the ground for stability, and held a deep breath within his chest. His dorsal plates illuminated the fog as he released the air from his lungs, with only a small burst of shimmering radioactive energy springing from his mouth. Annoyed, he let out a huff…he could have sworn he did everything right. He decided to try again, this time, digging deeper into the ground and squaring his shoulders, and taking in another massive breath…

This time, a blue beam sprung from his mouth, shooting into the thick clouds above and illuminating them. The power surprised Goji, causing him to withdraw a bit from the recoil, but once the attack was finished, he smirked proudly at his handywork. However, something felt wrong. As far as he knew, this island was uninhabited…but, something didn't feel right…

He felt like he was being watched.

The harsh smell of burning radiation hit his nostrils, causing them to flare up. He narrowed his eyes, trying his best to see through the thick clouds of smoke and fog all around him...but it was too dark. He barely could see back towards the way he came!

He could feel the ground shake in a rhythmic pattern below his feet, almost as if someone was beating on it. He curved his brow, lowering his nose to sniff the dirt. He couldn't smell much, but something was definitely wrong. A force compelled him to turn back towards the darkness, looking deep into the dense fog that blocked his path. The pattern soon turned into a slew of jagged thunderous jerks, almost like rushing footsteps, and multiple dark silhouettes appeared out of the darkness, low, slithering, and in full sprint. Gojira's eyes widened once he could make out their presence…

Serpents. A whole troop of them, with skull-like faces and a mouth full of teeth. His Dad had told him about these creatures, but only in bedtime stories. These were

With a quick turn, the young Prince took off in a sprint, the serpents right on his tail with gaping jaws full of razor sharp teeth. He dodged every attack he could, quickly weaving out of the way of multiple attacks from all around him. The claw of a smaller individual grazed his left shoulder, which caused Goji to wince in pain as his crimson blood dripped down to the ground. It hurt, but he couldn't stop running…not for a second.

His life depended on it.

Dagon and Caelus, back from their daily patrol of the Ecosystem, stepped foot onto the beach just ahead of the Valley. After a long day of dealing with the squabbles of Titans, the King stretched his tail out, and with a deep and hearty yawn, he smiled at his loyal Major-Domo. However, something felt odd about the moment, and Caelus could tell that there was something wrong with the King. The bird, landing beside the massive Titan, looked up at him, cocking his head in intrigue.

"Is something the matter, Sire?"

"I'm not sure." Dagon spoke, looking up at the sky. "Something feels…odd."

"Dagon! Your Majesty!" All 3 heads shouted from a shook up Ghidorah, who landed in front of both Titans. "There's an attack on Cloud Island! We think Gojira is there!"

"Gojira…?" Dagon's eyes widened, and his heart sank at the sound of his son's name. He wasted no time, quickly turning back towards the ocean in a heavy sprint. The winged titans tailed him, as he quickly dove into the ocean and swam as fast as he could.

Gojira was running out of ground to run. He had no choice but to spring into the massive drop off and tumble down the rocky incline, to which his pursuers followed, snapping their jaws loudly at the Prince. With a hard thud, Gojira landed on the ground, and quickly hid in a hollowed portion of cave wall that was just small enough for him to fit in. The serpents followed, violently roaring and slashing around the hollowed rock to pry themselves inside.

In an effort to defend himself, he let out a loud roar, slashing his own claws at them in an attempt to fend off their attack, but to no avail. The more he struggled, the more serpents showed up to swarm the opening.

Dagon, Ghidorah, and Caelus arrived through the fog on the other end of the abyss, trying their best to look through the thick fog and into the abyss. Caelus took to the sky, flapping his wings heavily to clear the thick clouds out of his way to better his vision. He could barely make out the shapes of a group of lizard-like creatures huddled around a small opening in the wall, and through the growls and the hisses, he could faintly make out the sound of the Prince crying for help.

"He's down there!" The Rodan yelled, "Down there in that cave!"

"**HOLD ON, SON! I'M COMING!**" Dagon yelled at the top of his lungs, before springing into action by stomping into the abyss with a thunderous roar. As his body faded into the thick clouds and into the drop off, Caelus panicked, looking up at the golden dragon in fear.

"Ghidorah, this is terrible!" The bird trembled, "What should we-"

With a hard knock to the head from Ni, Caelus fell in a concussed slumber. The three twins hissed, nudging his body with their snouts to make sure he was fully under before snaking themselves into the darkness to watch from the heights. They surely wouldn't want to miss this spectacle for the world.

The King tried his best to scale down the incline despite his size, digging his claws into the granite rock wall. He couldn't see anything ahead of him, but he could hear his son struggling. His voice of pure fear echoed through his mind as he slid down the wall. With a hard slam to the ground, he roared at the serpents, and with a loud whirr, blasted at them with his atomic breath. The creatures were quick to dodge, with the biggest slamming it's claw into the ground and releasing a hellish how that echoed above the rim of the gorge. They turned their attention on Dagon, with more appearing from behind the cover of darkness.

Dagon growled at the creatures. While he was much larger than all of them, he was heavily outnumbered. They were circling him, much like a pride of big cats would circle bigger prey. From the corner of his eye, he could see Gojira peeking from the cover of the cave. He could barely make out the trail of crimson blood that lined the floor of the gorge. His son was hurt…he didn't know how badly, but he was hurt. He let out a thunderous roar, and like a quarterback, he erupted through the field of serpents and towards Gojira.

The Prince met his father, who scooped him up in his arms quickly. His muscles tensed as he felt the serpents clinging to him, and biting into his flesh, but he shook them off with a mighty tail thwack, and made a run for it. There was no way he could fight in such close quarters without risking his Son's life. He found a tall ledge to put Gojira on, placing him there for the time being. However, a raspy roar thundered from the darkness, and Dagon, with a surprised screech, was yanked back down into the clouds by his neck.

_"Dad!" _Gojira yelled at the top of his lungs. The fog stacked up higher, he could only see the shadows of his Father thrashing around with a larger Titan on the gorge floor.

Then, a blue beam divided the thick fog, and he could see his father limping away in the shadows from his attacker. Goji couldn't reach him from up here…he had to find another way down!

Dagon, covered with deep cuts and gashes, attempted to limp to safety. He had been in so many scuffs and scrapes, to which he had survived, but this fight was different. There was only one creature that could do this sort of damage…only one Titan that could do this to a King. He didn't want to believe it, but he was already greatly wounded, between the serpents and that creature of the night. He stumbled, his legs feeling weak from the scuffle, but, he powered through, trying desperately to get away from-

He was pounced on from behind, landing to the ground with a violent thud. He weakly thrashed, but was met with a claw to the forehead to hold his head in place. His eyes widened, and out of the corner of his vision, he could see the drooling jaws of Jinshin-Mushi, chattering her teeth the closer she inched towards Dagon's jugular. He tried to push her off the best he could, but her weight was too much, and he was far too weak for any atomic-based attacks.

He heard the flutter of wings in the darkness, followed by slow footsteps. Out of the shadows appeared Ghidorah, who snaked their heads towards the King with a smirk across each.

_"G-Ghidorah!"_ Dagon weakly yelped, reaching for the Royal Guard member with a blood soaked hand. _"H-help me, Ghidorah…!"_

The brothers hissed, rattling their tales in the darkness. They raised their foot high, and slammed it into Dagon's fist forcefully. The crunch of bone echoed, and Dagon let out a pained wail into the sky. Ichi, a devilish smirk etched across his face, slowly crept forward to the fear-filled face of Dagon, flicking his tongue much like a viper sneaking in on its prey. He let out a low hiss, and muttered lowly into the King's ear.

**_"Long live the King."_**

The pained wails echoed across the gorge made Gojira run faster. He found a way back to the grounds, landing after all the commotion had ended. The serpents were gone, and whatever that big creature was, it seemed to be gone, too. He sniffed the air, he couldn't smell the nuclear energy anymore, or anything for that matter.

"Dad!" The Prince called out, his footsteps echoing beyond the rim. No sign of life anywhere…at least none that he could see. He continued forth, calling for his father as loud as his lungs would allow, until a large shadow rested on the ground in the fog appeared a few feet away from his vision. He gasped, recognizing the maple-leaf like shapes in the dark…it was his father! He quickly rushed to his side, leaning his muzzle down to his fathers.

The King, however, didn't respond.

"Dad…?" He tried again, this time nuzzling his cheek slowly against his father's gills. "C'mon…we gotta go home…!" He pointed his nose towards the sky, and screamed for help at the top of his lungs. He even used his underdeveloped atomic breath to shine a small beacon in the sky, hoping that someone, somewhere, would see the light and come…however, the cry fell on deaf ears. The prince slowly turned to the King, lowering himself to the ground underneath his Father's massive forearm, and curled, shivering slightly from the cold night breeze that blew through the caverns.

"Gojira…" A voice spoke out from the darkness, "What have_ you_ done?"

The boy's eyes widened as he looked up at Ghidorah, who stood above him. "I-it was an accident!" He pulled himself from his Father's arm, and paced in panicked circles, "T-those b-bad monsters, a-and…! H-he tried to save me…! I just wanted to make him proud of me…I-I didn't mean-"

"Oh, Gojira…no one ever means for these things to happen…" Ichi spoke, pulling the boy away from his Father and nuzzling his nose against him, soon joined by his brothers.

"But the _King_ is _dead_. And If it weren't for you, he would still be alive." Ni continued.

"Oh dear…what will the rest of the Ecosystem think about this?" Kevin asked, looking at his twin brothers with a deep gasp. "Oh…! What will your Mom think…!"

"He had so much love and respect for you, gave you so many opportunities to surpass him…and you drop him down into the abyss, and have him killed by serpents..." Ichi continued with a sniffle. "How tragic…a boy who murders his own Father…"

The words pierced Gojira's heart deeply. He couldn't dare go back to his Mother after all of this. What would she think? What would everyone else think? He couldn't bare the thought of losing his Mother's love. He lowly spoke while avoiding eye contact to the twins, curling his tail over his feet. "W-what am I gonna do…?"

"Leave." Ichi spoke in a baritone demeanor. "Leave, Gojira, and **_never_** return to the Great Ecosystem for as long as you live."

In a panic, Gojira fled into the darkness as fast as his legs could take him. He couldn't look back, not after what happened today. Ghidorah's words echoed inside his mind…was he really a murderer? All his life, he wanted to be just like his father, and yet, this is how it all ends? He didn't know where to go, but he certainly couldn't go back anywhere near his father's territory…

A grin slowly developed on Ichi's face as the boy's body faded away into the dark shadows. That gullible fool…just like his Father was. Their minds were too focused on kindness and empathy, no…a true king leads with power. Either follow the example or be stomped out like the rest of them…just like Dagon. That was one Alpha out of the way…however, Dagon and his brood were a hearty bunch, and all three of the brothers knew that.

"He's gonna come back." Ni growled. "You should have let me snap his neck when I had the chance."

"True…they're always persistent." Ichi nodded. "Which is why we should tie up loose ends, shall we?"

They could feel the presence of 3 M.U.T.O. behind them, joined by Jinshin-Mushi. They growled, hissing lowly as they closed in on Ghidorah's back. All 3 of the heads grinned, staring directly at the path that Gojira took into the night, and with a heavy breath, they gave a command to their soldiers:

**_"Kill him."_**

Gojira ran as far as he cold, but he had to stop to take a breath. There was seemingly no end to the caverns and caves that led from the Gorge. He panted, his neck slumping over from exhaustion, before he heard the familiar noise of rumbling feet and flapping wings. His eyes dilated at the cave's entrance.

M.U.T.O.s…the same ones from when he was in the Radiation Hallows…only this time, joined by the bigger creature that took his Father into the darkness.

He had no energy to fight, running was the only option. He fled, narrowly escaping the jaws of death from the four creatures that hounded his every move. It was dark, he could barely see 5 feet in front of him, and the smell that his dorsal plates emit would only make those parasites chase him quicker, so he had to use his smell to get away from them. He sniffed the air in a panicked huff, trying to find any way he could escape his attackers.

Water! He could smell water! Fast moving water, too! Maybe it was some sort of air pocket he could use to escape! He chased the smell, still dodging snapping jaws from behind, and once he was right on top of the smell, he made a leap of faith for it, splashing down into a vortex of saltwater that was only big enough for him to fit through…he had evaded them yet again.

All four of the Parasite's snapped and dug at the vortex's opening, trying to pry the rock wall open. Alas, the bigger Jinshin-Mushi spat in annoyance, turning away from the 3 M.U.T.O. and walking into the darkness.

"Make sure he's dead, or else."

Shinigami, Izanami and Ekibogami hissed, but slumped by the hole, growling at the bubbling water.

"Someone has to go after him." Shinigami spoke, slamming his claw against the ground.

"Why worry, anyways?" Izanami answered, sitting down on the cold dirt. "He's only a baby, he's as good as dead out there without his Dad to protect him…that is if the tunnel even leads out of here."

"And if he comes back?"

"Easy," The female laughed deeply. "Ekibogami will snap his neck, and we can use his dorsal plates as toothpicks. I think this is the start of a wonderful turn of events for us, brothers."

"I hear that, sis." Shinigami grinned. "I can't **_wait_** to bring in the new Era."


	6. Dawning of a new Era

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a shorter chapter, I thought I would make this one a bit shorter considering the length of the last one. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Keep commenting and favoriting and I will keep writing! **

**~MSG**

* * *

Every Titan in the area heeded the echoing call of Ghidorah, slowly gathering in the Great Valley in front of Royal's peak. The crowd was already massive, with more Titans and wildlife showing up every minute to see what the golden dragon wanted. The air was cold, the sun had already set, and the feeling of dread had swept over the subjects of the Great Ecosystem, though they had no idea why. Most Titans have an innate ability to sense the winds of change, therefore they can readily adapt, however, they were unprepared for what they were about to witness.

Mothra stayed closely tucked underneath her Mother's wing. The massive gathering of Titans much bigger than the two of them, like the stomping Methuselah, proved very dangerous for a Larva of her size. Rhea had no idea why Ghidorah had summoned them and not Dagon, but something felt strangely different, and the mutters and hoots among the other Titans reassured her that she was not the only one who felt this way.

Caelus formed from the sky, spotting the Divine Moth summoning him over with a bright yellow shimmer from her wings like a beacon. He was reluctant to tell her what had happened, but he flew to her side anyway, landing before the two of them with a mournful look in his eyes.

"Caelus…" Rhea lightly spoke, "What's going on? Why has Ghidorah summoned us and not the King?"

The bird gave a light sigh, slowly clutching his wings together. "…They have requested that they tell you themselves. I'm sorry…"

Mothra began to worry. She didn't like his tone of voice. She looked through the crowd, as much as she could through her Mother's wing, and she spotted Eos slowly walking from between the peaks, her neck slumped in a miserable arch and a tear in her eye…and then she realized:

Gojira didn't follow her.

"Mother…?" Mothra turned, looking up into her eyes. "Where's Goji…?"

She pulled her closer with an extended leg once Ghidorah appeared from between the Peaks. The dragon stood high up, using their wings for leverage as they looked out to the gathered group. The middle head sighed, conversing with his two other twins silently, before clearing his throat to silence the Ecosystem. He then began to speak, sorrow across his eyes and a slump in his posture.

"I am glad you we're all able to arrive in such a timely fashion…" He said loudly, "However, I fear that is it not on the best of news. I regret to inform you all…the King, and the Prince, have fallen."

Loud gasps rung out from across the sea of Titans, with mutters and saddened howls echoing through the Valley. Eos winced at the noise of grieving subjects, a long stream of tears falling down her face and onto the ground. She shook her head slowly, and with a sniffle, she stood up straight, trying her best to keep her queenly demeanor.

"Dagon's death…is a terrible tragedy." Ichi continued. "The greatest Alpha our Ecosystem has ever known…taken from us…before his time. To lose him, who entrusted his faith in us to protect the Ecosystem…is a deep, and personal loss…and not only that, but little Gojira…who had barely begun to live, who's blood held our future…it is almost too much for our heart to endure."

Mothra sniffled, curling up tightly against her Mother's side as she crouched to her for comfort. Her hue illuminated light green, with Rhea wrapping one of her legs around her.

Ichi, Ni and Kevin then stood up high, dwarfing all of the other Titans in their shadow. Ichi continued to speak, looking into everyone's eyes with a glare, "And so, it is with a heavy heart…that we must _assume the throne_. Dagon entrusted us with his dying wish to lead the Ecosystem into a glorious future…which means…**_we…are your new Alpha_**. However, I must admit…we cannot bear this burden alone. We will need some help…insuring all of our safety."

The echoing howls of M.U.T.O. rung out from behind the crowd. One turned into three…three turned into five…five turned into twenty…and twenty soon turned into a hundred. Many Titans clutched their young to their sides as the parasites walked up, hissing and snapping loudly at any Titan that dared stand in their way. They were bigger than most, but their sheer numbers made them an outstanding force…a force that couldn't be reckoned with. They paced up to the peak, dividing the subjects forcefully to make their way to the forefront. A group surrounded Queen Eos, snapping their toothed jaws at her to make her submit. Unlike her passed-on husband, she wasn't much of a fighter, so with a wide-eyed gasp, she looked up to Ghidorah in fear.

The twins were now stood high, and with a loud and cacophonous howl, extended their necks and wings widely with a stomp. Ichi grinned at the sky, hissing lowly as he continued his speech. "And so, from the ashes of this tremendous loss…we shall welcome the dawning of a new era…and look, so ever welcoming, to the greatest future this Ecosystem shall **_ever_** know!"

The dark clouds that hovered over the peaks soon lit up with an array of golden lightning strikes, with each strike using Ghidorah's wingtips as a lightning rod. The light was so bright, that many had to cover their faces to shield themselves from blindness. Coelus saw the light display from afar in his den, giving a low and mournful hoot from his short trunk. With a headshake, he slowly turned back towards his mural.

"Oh…Gojira…" He muttered, and with a slow slash of his sloth-like claws, he crossed Gojira's picture out from his mural, slowly sitting on his back legs in sorrow. Change was coming for the Ecosystem, he knew that, but at the very most, the old behemoth hoped one thing…

That this change would, somehow, be for the better.


	7. A New Lesson

**A/N: Welp, this one was interesting to write! Hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Keep favoriting, following, and commenting, and more chapters will come in the future! **

**~MSG**

* * *

Gojira had swam for hundreds of thousands of miles into the endless ocean. The constant sway of his strong tail as a propeller made its muscles ache, with the young child growing more and more tired the further he swam. With every powerful thrust, he would writhe in pain, giving off slight grunts that echoed through the saltwater. He took a slight break, using his feet to float upward and breached the surface, to, at least, get some kind of direction of where he was going. He curved his brow when the bright sun met his eyes, but once his pupils adjusted, he slowly turned in circles within the waves. He was certainly far away from the Valley, with nothing but an endless void of blue ocean in all directions…but he wasn't sure if he was out of the Ecosystem yet. He had swum for days on end already…he was tired, lost…and most of all…he missed home.

But he couldn't go back…he could never go back…not after what happened to his Dad. If Ghidorah knew, there was a good chance everyone else knew…they would surely come after him if he wasn't fully out of the kingdom. That thought alone made him dive back down beneath the waves in shame. He did this for days, swimming, peeking above the water's surface for directions, only to continue swimming forth into the unknown…

Until one day he landed on a sandy beach.

He was extremely malnourished, and the constant pace with no breaks or fresh water to drink began to take a toll on the young Titan's body. He staggered onto the barren beach, only to fall face first into the sun baked sand with a hard thump. The combined heat of both the hot sun and the dry sand made Gojira's skin feel excruciatingly awful, but he had to rest…he simply did not have the energy to keep the pace up. He could only curl into himself as the heat scorched his skin.

With a final, tired huff, he slowly fluttered his eyes closed, lying his head down on the hot sediment as the tide came in.

"Ohtli…why are we here in the hot sun again?"

Anguirus questioned, following behind the smaller feathered Titan on all fours. The journey from the oasis had been a long one on his back…while his spikes provided a lot of protection, unfortunately, they didn't come with a sun blocker. Not to mention his feet had been littered with small sunburns from walking in the sand. Ohtli was lucky, he could fly off the ground to avoid the burns…but most of the time, he spent riding on his back. The small dragon turned, a smirk across his muzzle, and flapped his colorful feathers to hover beside him.

"Because, everyone knows this is the best place to get clams!" Ohtli chattered with a grin, looking into Anguirus's eyes. "And once we do, we can harvest them every year, and then that's the jackpot! We'll never have to fish again!" Even though he was motivated by the delectable food that was those giant clams, his big compadre had a point. It was hot enough to make anyone run for cover…but it would all be worth it if they didn't have to work as hard for food.

"I…guess you have a point."

"I know I have a point!" The dragon chattered. "We have to keep it a secret, though. No one's gonna mooch off our hard work!"

"But if everyone knows about it, won't people come here regardless?"

"Well we'll tell 'em there's a, uh…sea monster here that will eat them if they came." He shrugged, landing on top of Anguirus's head. "I'm the dragon with the plan, remember? I can cook up a good lie to get out of anything!"

Anguirus raised a paw to shade his eyes from the never ending light. His eyes narrowed, but then he gasped, slowly putting his paw back down in the scorching sand. "Yeah…except I don't think it's much of a lie."

"Yeah-wait, what?" Ohtli raised an eyebrow, the feathers that adorned his head standing up in objection. "You doubting my lying skills again?"

"No! Look!"

Along the shore laid a charcoal-black…thing, embedded in the sand of the beach. It was smaller than Anguirus, but a lot bigger than Ohtli, and had weird rock like spikes coming out of it's back. Of course, the duo had to investigate, with Anguirus running in a slow trot to get to its side. They had never seen anything like it before…a tail…big arms…small head…it looked like a dinosaur, but much bigger than the smaller ones they had seen around here.

"See? It's a sea monster!" Anguirus stated. "The hightide must have beached it here!"

This made the Quetzalcoatl scoff, and slither down from his partner's back. "Oh, Anguirus…it's not a sea monster!" He said with a chuckle. "It's just…a weird looking whale!"

Anguirus rolled his eyes, sitting down on his back legs. "If it's not a sea monster…then go check it out!" He smirked, playfully nudging the serpentine dragon with a claw. "Unless you're chicken…I think it's still alive…"

"Pfft. Fine." Ohtli barked, before carefully slithering forth towards the creature. It was, at the very least, a peculiar organism, sporting large, muscular arms, a beefy midsection, elephantine legs and feet, and gills lining down a thick neck. Strange…he had never seen a whale like this before. He hesitated, but used his tail to slowly raise up its lip from its jaws. Imagine his surprise when he found a mouth full of sharp teeth!

"_¡Oh por Dios! _A Sea Monster!" He squealed, quickly flying back to Anguirus in a flurry of feathers. He hid behind Anguirus's spiked tail, cowering behind his sharp thagomizer. "_¡Correr! ¡Rápido!"_

"Relax, Ohtli!" He laughed, looking down at the serpent. "It's only a little sea monster! He's all alone…obviously young…" He then gasped, a bright smile developing on his face. "We could keep him, and raise him!"

"Has the sun _fried your brain_?!" He barked, "Absolutely not!"

"But he's small! He can't hurt anybody!"

"He's gonna get bigger! And when he does, he's gonna eat you, and use me to pick_ your_ spikes out of his teeth!"

"But maybe he'll be on our side!"

"Yeah right," The serpent dragon laughed. "That's ridiculous! A sea monster being on-" The thought then snapped into his mind, and the more he thought about it, the better it sounded to his ears. Having a big lug of a sea monster around wouldn't be such a bad gig! Free protection, a _bigger_ big bodyguard... why didn't he think of it sooner! "What _if_ he's on our side…" he muttered, "Having him around could be useful…"

The tide rolled in high, with the waves smashing down on top of the creature. When the ocean's waves subsided back into the depths, the creature shifted itself in the yellow sand with a low grunt, using its claws to wipe its small head before slowly standing up on its elephantine legs. With a light sigh, its eyes fluttered open, with deep orange pupils that shimmered in the sun's rays. Despite its very threatening appearance, its gaze was one filled with despair and regret, with a saddening slouch in its posture as it turned itself to look at them.

"Hey…you okay?" Anguirus asked reluctantly.

With a childlike voice, the creature replied, "I-I guess so…"

"You were roasting out here, bebé monstruo!" Ohtli added, making sure to slither behind Anguirus's forelimb with an uneasy chuckle. "W-we saved your life, of course!"

"Thanks for your help." It lowly responded, slowly turning back towards the ocean and taking a few steps.

"For a sea monster, he doesn't seem too, uh…sea monster-ish." Ohtli whispered to his larger friend, watching as the boy slowly stepped into the water in a slump. With a few flaps of his colorful wings, he quickly flew to the young monster's side, tilting his head. "Hey, kid, where ya goin'?"

"Nowhere. Not that it matters." He replied, stopping to look out into the deep and endless ocean.

Anguirus followed soon after, running into the water on all fours to join them. "You seem blue. Where ya from?"

The young monster sighed, slowly shutting his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I can't go back."

"Oh, so you're an outcast!" The tiny dragon smirked, hovering just beside the creature's face. "¡Interesante! So were we!"

"Yikes…that stinks…" The spiked Titan said, lowering his posture. "What happened?"

"Something really bad, but…I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Oh please, can't be that bad for a sea monster!" Ohtli cackled, resting on Anguirus's head. "What happened, ate too many whales?"

"C'mon, Ohtli…" Anguirus scooted closer to the boy for comfort, looking into his eyes with a warm look. "Any way we can help?"

"Not really…" The monster sighed, slowly falling into the shallow water to float. "Not unless you can change the past…"

Anguirus simply smiled, swaying his tail underneath the waves. "Ah…it's one of those situations." He stood up on his back feet, and cleared his throat. "Look, kid, we've all been through it. Stuff happens…it's best to just put it behind ya and keep moving forward, y'know? Life's too short to spend time worrying about what you can't change."

"Yeah…my pesado friend here is correct." Ohtli spoke from atop the Titan's head. With a flutter of his wings, he glided down to land on the sea monster's head, slithering like a snake atop it. "So…bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right…"

**_"_****_¡incorrecto!"_** The Quetzalcoatl nudged the creature's snout with his tail, smirking. "When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world! Be your own boss, march to your own tune!"

"And turn 'what' into _'so what!'_" Anguirus added. "It's how we live, and look at us! You'll never have a bad day again!"

"But, that's now how I was taught…" The monster shook his head.

"Well then maybe you need a new lesson,niño!" Ohtli smirked, clearing his throat. "Repeat after me… _Déjalo ir_."

The Monster lifted himself from the wáter, inquisitively cocking his head to the right. "Dehala-what?"

"¡Déjalo ir!" Anguirus added, smirking. "It means let it go!"

"Mi amigo, la escuela de dejarlo ir is now open for business, with your teachers, the dashing Ohtli, and Anguirus!" The small dragón added, moving back to Anguirus's head. "We're happy to have ya, but first…got a name?"

"Uh…Gojira…"

"Ooh, sounds tough, I like it." Ohtli grinned. "Now, follow us! We've got a long day ahead of teaching you the ways of Déjalo ir!"

Without a seconds notice, Ohtli and Anguirus were off, walking back to the shoreline and onto the beach. Gojira, still in a bit of a slump, reluctantly followed the two odd Titans. He still had a million thoughts running through his mind about his family, but…maybe a little bit of time with those guys would make him feel a bit better. The spiky one did have a point…they seemed to be living the dream with their lifestyle…

But this Déjalo ir stuff…would certainly take a bit of time to get used to./p


	8. Ecosystem Under Attack

**A/N: Hey guys! So from here on out is where you'll start to see some differences from the original Lion King, so i'm starting to write some scenes from scratch. This is one of them. Tell me what you think!**

**~_MSG_**

* * *

After Dagon and Gojira's death, it didn't take long for the Great Valley and the Ecosystem to fall into complete anarchy. Once the M.U.T.O.s fully moved in and integrated with the subjects, the air grew increasingly thick with the tension as they began decimating the Kingdom. It started out small at first, with the parasites picking off sickly Titans from the population, but soon, they moved to bigger prey. _Healthier_ prey. Eos could only wince as she witnessed a pack of them rip down a lone Methuselah and her young, with their howls echoing through the pass. She shed a tear, she felt so powerless in the face of this. Watching this madness...she felt as if their blood was on her hands. If Dagon was here, he would chase them out with no problem with a mighty blast of his Atomic Breath, dethrone Ghidorah and take back the Ecosystem single handedly, but he was gone...and a part of her felt as if that was her fault too.

Her husband and her baby boy...she couldn't help but blame herself.

"Eos, honey..." A voice spoke from behind, "It's madness out there..."

The Queen let out a light sigh, and with a wipe of her tears with her hand, slowly turned to Rhea and Mothra who rested in the royal den behind her. "I know..." She muttered, refusing to look the Divine Moth and her Larva in the eye.

"Someone needs to step up and do something!" Rhea continued, "Ghidorah's little friends are ravaging this Kingdom dry, and they've only been in power for a week!" She snorted, pulling her child closer to her with a leg. "I don't want anything to happen to Mothra before she cocoons..."

"I know, Rhea..." Eos sighed, slowly looking up at them. "I-I can try to talk to them once they come back. I agree that this cannot continue." She took in a breath to gain her composure, and smiled warmly down at them. "I promise...I will not let anything happen to either of you. You have my word."

The Moth cooed, nuzzling against the Queen's leg. "I know. You will always be our Queen...no matter what happens."

"Your Majesty!" Caelus rung out, landing from the sky. When he landed before Eos, he bowed elegantly, closing his eyes slowly. "I have honored your request, and have returned from my rounds of the Ecosystem."

"Oh thank goodness, Caelus," She sighed in relief, turning to the Rodan. "What's the report?"

"I'm afraid I do not have the best of news..." He spoke, slowly standing back up on his feet. He cleared his throat, and looked the Queen in her eyes in respect, and began to speak. The Ecosystem, while holding strong, was beginning to become weak. Many of the Titans that lived under Dagon's rules were becoming a bit hesitant on a new king, but were holding out hope that things will get better as the years pass. However, the M.U.T.O. infestation was beginning to hurt the morale of the followers, and the murderous unchecked rampage was becoming a major problem to the herding Titans, and without a proper facilitating system, Caelus was sure that the Valley was headed towards collapse.

Eos's eyes fluttered closed, as she turned towards her Kingdom in regret. "Dagon wouldn't want to see the Kingdom like this..." As much as she hated to admit it, Ghidorah was the only hope for the Kingdom. Even though it's his fault that those creatures are ripping apart the subjects, perhaps, with enough of a warm talking-to, he would reconsider letting them run amok. She swallowed her pride, as she saw the three headed silhouette slowly glide over the Den's entrance and to the high peaks in the mountains above. "They're back."

"Your Majesty, please be careful," Caelus softly spoke, grabbing her hand with one of his own. "King Ghidorah does not strike me as the listening type..."

"I know, Caelus," She replied, "As much as I do not like the direction that the Valley is headed in, I must follow the rules that the Great Alphas put in place. I cannot change anything without the King's input first."

"He's not much of a King, though, is he?" Rhea snarkily replied, prompting a small laugh from Eos as she turned to walk to the Peaks. "But, Caelus is right...you need to be very careful around them."

She nodded a bit, but spoke with bass behind her voice. "I am not afraid of them, and neither should any of you. I shall return once our conversation has ended." With a turn of her head, she began to walk, slowly pacing out of the Den with a slow sway of her tail. Mothra squirmed underneath her Mother, slowly looking up at her with big eyes,

"Mom...are we gonna be okay...?"

She choked up a bit, but sighed. It was best to tell her the truth instead of living in a lie...with great reluctance, she replied with a heavy "I hope so, baby..." as she watched the Queen disappear behind a rocky incline.

Ghidorah rested on his peak, with Kevin messily gnawing on a massive femur. Ni growled hellishly at the drooling head, eager to snap that bone clear from his jaws, but Ichi, with a long grin across his face, watched the sun set in the distance over the Valley. His brothers turned once they heard heavy footsteps come into their cave, but Ichi, with a glimmer in his eye, spoke quietly.

"Sit, my Queen."

Eos scoffed a bit with a raised lip, but took a breath, keeping her claws to her side. "Just because I am _the_ Queen, doesn't make me _your_ Queen." She stood as straight as a tree, keeping her tail straight as she spoke in a monotone demeanor. "I am simply Queen of the Ecosystem, nothing more, and nothing less."

"Ah, yes." The middle head laughed lightly, not taking his eyes off of the bright orange sun. "Still loyal to Dagon I see. It would be better for all of us if you moved on...and it would make our time here in the Valley _much_ more pleasant. Sit, enjoy this time with your new King."

"Dagon is my husband, and he always will be. Even though he's with the Great Alphas, he's-"

Ni hissed, snapping at Eos with his powerful jaws. "Do not **_ever_** mention that name in our presence again." He growled lowly, staring Eos in the eye with irises as red as the deepest pit of the Hollow Earth. "Now **_sit_**, and be happy."

Eos was reluctant, but decided to follow directions, choosing to lie on the ground next to Ghidorah. She didn't look him the eye, deciding to watch the sun set herself.

"...Beautiful, isn't it." Ichi spoke, "The sun setting on the Kingdom that we own. No matter what we want, we can bring it to fruition. It's magical."

"Except, it isn't." Eos said with a clear of her throat. "Ghidorah, your M.U.T.O.s are decimating the land day after day. You must step up and do something before it is too late. Without subjects, there is no Kingdom to rule."

"Very true...very very true." Ichi nodded with a curved brow. "However, through reasons that I cannot disclose, we will allow them to do whatever they want."

Her heart sank at the sound of that response, with her posture shifting slightly afterwards. "What?!"

"We don't need a reason. We're the King, and as King, we're allowing our less fortunate friends to reap the benefits." Ichi answered, with a wicked grin forming on his face. "Besides...I heard the past King talking to your son...'a true King searches for what he can give, and not what he can take' and all that..." He chuckled deeply, curving his long neck to look Eos in her eyes. "Consider this me giving to the unfortunate."

"You misunderstood that..." She scoffed, raising her voice, "A true king looks out for all walks of life...caring for everyone, and not just himself. What you're running isn't a Kingdom...it's a Dictatorship."

A frown developed on both Ichi and Ni's snouts, while Kevin was too busy with his bone marrow to entertain the statement. "Our word is law, and it isn't going to change. I suggest you find a way to adapt and overcome...unless you want to be on their menu next."

Eos stayed silent, trying her best to keep her calm and motherly demeanor. Ichi smirked tauntingly, and turned back to the sunset with his brother with a flick of his snake-like tongue. He cleared his throat in a dominant demeanor, before smiling.

"Now, enjoy the sunset."


	9. Growing up in the Oasis

_ **I'm back after a break! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you guys are enjoying reading! Here's the next chapter in Gojira's saga!**_

_**~MSG**_

* * *

Anguirus and Ohtli led Gojira to a lush forest teeming with other lost creatures, nestled tightly against a large cove with a waterfall. Colorful birds chirped loudly from the leaves, taking flight as the massive titans made their way down to the shoreline of the jungle. Gojira tilted his head…it was beautiful, with its bright green foliage and crystal blue sky, but…there was no synergy. Many of the Titans here took what they wanted for themselves and themselves alone, not worrying themselves with what everyone else needed. It was nothing like home…

Well…his ex-home.

"Welcome to the Oasis, kid!" The Quetzalcoatl excitedly spoke from the air. "Population, as many as they want…as long as they don't get in anyone's way."

"How did you two get here?" He looked at the two Titans he followed.

"Well, I just got lost here." Anguirus replied. "Went for a swim, a storm came, and then all of a sudden, here I am! Now, there's no need to worry."

"I just left my home." Ohtli bluntly replied. "Got tired of it. Wanted more. Unfortunately, my familia had other plans." The colorful winged serpent landed on the sandy beach from the sky, and peered into the water. "Now, ya hungry kid?"

In that instance, Gojira's body felt weak. After that long swim, he was definitely parched and needed to recharge. "Yeah! I would love some radiation!"

Both Anguirus and Ohtli cocked their head to the side, both of them obviously lost to the young Titan's answer. "Uh…sorry, fresh out of that, amigo."

"Kid, if you're gonna live like us, you gotta eat like us." The spiked Titan added, looking out into the massive cove. He kept his eyes peeled into the waves, until he spotted a large shadow out of the corner of his eye…and then another…and then another, until the blue water was now darkened by creatures moving underneath the surface.

"What do you guys eat, then…?"

From the tree line, multiple Titans and animals rushed into the water, diving into the depths with jaws agape. As they all dove in, multiple large fish started to breach the surface, despirately attempting to dodge and duck hungry jaws.

" ¡Perfecto! The Salmon Run has started, my friends!" Ohtli excitedly yelled, quickly diving into the sea with a loud hoot of happiness. Anguirus quickly followed, snapping up 3 large sabertooth salmon in his jaws with relative ease, before swimming back to the shore, and dropping them at Gojira's feet. Ohtli returned shortly after, with one bright red salmon in his jaws.

"Here, try one!" Anguirus said, flipping one of the still alive fish towards Gojira with the horn on his snout. "I like the silver ones. They taste better!"

"Oh please, horn head," Ohtli scoffed, "Everyone knows the red ones are the best ones! They're slimy, yet satisfying!"

"You guys eat…salmon? Whole?" Gojira cocked his head.

"Mhm!"

"Hey, don't knock it til you try it, amigo." Ohtli muttered, messily smacking on the mouth full of fish meat between his jaws. "These fish are some of the best food around! This is the biggest school yet to come into the coves!"

Gojira grabbed the large fish in a clawed hand and inspected it, watching it as it flopped around in his grip. He wasn't the biggest fan of fish back home, especially salmon, but, he swallowed his pride, and shrugged his shoulders a bit,

_"Well…Déjalo ir…" _

He opened his mouth wide, and slowly lowered the fish into his jaws. With a hard bite, he began to chew, the scales and all. He winced at the slime, the bitterness tainting his tongue with an unpleasureful aftertaste, but the more he chewed, the more he came around to the taste.

He actually _kinda_ liked it!

With a hard swallow, he licked the excess scales off of his lips, and grabbed another flopping fish out of the hot sand. With a thud, he sat beside Anguirus and Ohtli, happily indulging in their fish dinner for that afternoon as they watched the other residents eagerly try to catch their dinner for the night. As Gojira finished the last salmon, he let out a thunderous burp, echoing across the jungle. Both of the older Titans began to laugh, with Anguirus lovingly petting his head with his paw.

"He's gonna fit in juuuust fine."

Ohtli made his way down to the water's edge of a barren beach, annoyedly staring into the waves. Where the heck did Anguirus swim off to? He didn't want this trip to get some oysters to turn into a scavenger hunt. He muttered angrily in Spanish, slithering around in circles in the sand impatiently with his lips in a sneer. He spat a small flume of flame from his mouth angrily, as he shouted loudly into the ocean, "ANGUIRUS!"

With a swoosh, Anguirus surfaced from the ocean, carrying a titan-sized amount of large oysters In his paws, and throwing them onto the beach. With a tired huff, the spiked monster landed heavily on the edge of the waves, panting from the swim.

"Finally, I thought you had gotten lost!" The winged serpent scoffed, flicking the sand off of his colorful wings. "What was the hold up down there?"

"Sorry…" Anguirus replied softly, still trying despirately to fill his lungs after holding his breath. "These were really deep. Like, super deep."

"At least you made it back in one piece." Then, he flicked his head left to right, with his brow curving into a look of worry. "Wait…where's Gojira? He was with you, right?"

"Yeah?" Anguirus replied, pulling himself up onto his feet and looking back into the water. "He was right behind me on the way up." He used a clawed paw to shield his eyes from the sunlight, scanning left and right across the blue waters for any sign of movement. "Weird…"

Suddenly, the waves rose, with massive amounts of salt water beginning to crash into the hot beach. Up from the depths rose a large shadowy figure, who's mass made the water shake and shudder as if it were a living storm. When it stood up straight, it blocked out the sun,creating a blanket of shadows across the waters edge that covered both Anguirus and Ohtli's bodies. With a heavy huff, and a low grumble, the figure took mountainous steps onto the shoreline, creating craters with every clawed footstep.

"…You certainly know how to make an entrance, Gojira." Ohtli mumbled. "A ninety-thousand ton method actor…I've nearly seen it all."

With a laugh, the Titan threw down another load of oysters from his arms, overshadowing the load that Anguirus brought onto the shore. Gojira stood tall above both Anguirus and Ohtli, with a wide smile across his face. "I guess it's something that I'm naturally good at…like swimming." He laid down on the beach beside his mentors, still laughing. "C'mon, Anguirus…I'm surprised you tapped out at five thousand feet down!"

"Heh,I'll let you handle the deeper parts of the ocean!" The spike titan replied, cracking open an oyster and slurping the insides out. "We've got enough food to last us for months!"

"Between you and gigante here, these oysters will only last us a few days." Ohtli laughed, propping himself atop of Gojira's large head. "You would think after a few centuries, we'd learn how to curve his appetite."

"Hey, big tanks need a lot of fuel, Ohtli!" Goji replied, a sneer on his face. "Besides, if I don't get enough food, who's gonna help Anguirus catch fish?"

Ohtli froze for a minute, and mockingly curled into a pout. "Eh, good point. I _guess_ we'll make sure you get enough to eat…"

Gojira chuckled, before taking a handful of the oysters and swallowing them whole. He had spent his whole childhood here in the Oasis, and while the food took a minute to adjust to, this life wasn't too bad! Of course, he took the title of biggest on the island from Anguirus fairly quickly, and of the three, he was the heavy lifter, evident as he helped to carry the haul of oysters back to their den. With a thud, he dropped the mollusks onto the ground, and took another handful to swallow as he became comfortable under the large trees. Anguirus and Ohtli joined him, eagerly starting to chew on Oysters themselves.

"No worries…" Gojira muttered, sighing happily. "I could live like this forever."


	10. Escape from the Valley

_**A/N: Still enjoying writing this! We're well on our way to getting to the climax of this story! If you guys keep reading, I'll keep writing! Enjoy!**_

_**~MSG**_

* * *

The sound of screeches and hellish howls echoed across the Valley. The M.U.T.O. outbreak had become widespread, to the point where the creatures had complete control over the lands. All of the Titans that followed the way of the Ecosystem were slaughtered, but the families who survived the onslaught took shelter among Eos. She was their symbol of hope, their last line of defense in this time of despair, however, she was quickly losing strength due to the shift in balance. Her scales were faded, and she was losing muscle mass at a rapid pace.

Among her, her most loyal follower Rhea, the divine moth of reincarnation. The times were not kind to her, as well. Her wings became tattered and ripped from old age, making flight impossible, and her fur was tainted by dirt and grime. She tried her best to pull herself to her feet, but she stumbled, her legs not able to support her fully. Fortunately, she was met underneath by her daughter, who spoke with a voice as smooth as hand-woven silk.

"It's okay, Mom, relax…"

Mothra had cocooned and metamorphosed into a beautiful Divine Moth, just being a few meters shy of her mother. She curled her wings around Rhea, shimmering her with a relaxing blue illumination. She had stepped up as her mother's protector, as she was when she was younger. Unfortunately, the conditions of these lands weren't improving, and she feared the worst. No one was in any condition to leave the Valley, and even if they were, Ghidorah would surely hunt any runners down and dispose of them…they were trapped.

"Thanks, honey…" Rhea said quietly, slowly lying back down into the dust. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Eos slowly turned her head at the blue light from Mothra's wings, and noticed the visible eye-like patterns on both of them…clearly the eyes of her son. She choked up a bit, but smiled softly at the young moth. "…I miss them, too."

Mothra turned to the Queen and paused, slowly nodding her head. "Mom told me that my wings would take the pattern of something I was passionate about...I know Dagon and Goji would know what to do. I feel so powerless…"

Eos sighed a bit, looking up to the cloud-filled sky. She couldn't remember the last time it rained, as all the rivers and lakes in the valley had dried up to dust, making the water-dwelling Titans seek shelter elsewhere. Things were pretty bad, but…something told her not to lose hope…that better times would come down the line. Her eyes widened when Caelus broke through the clouds with a mighty flap of his wings.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid I have terrible news…" He spoke, landing before the crowd with a look of disdain. "We are the last ones left in the valley. The King's army has chased off the last of the subjects other than the survivors."

Mothra frowned a bit, her fluff on her body raising straight, "We should find a way to uprise against Ghidorah. This can't continue!" She looked down in thought, before stomping one of her feet against the dust, "I could leave for help. The world is big, there has to be another Titan out there that's able to challenge Ghidorah for the throne."

"Absolutely not." Eos shook her head. "I can't risk your life like that. We have already lost enough-"

"We don't have a choice, your majesty! Dagon and Gojira are gone, but maybe there's still hope for another King!"

"There's no one strong enough to make the journey with you. You could be gone for years, and still not be able to find someone strong enough!"

"But-"

"The answer is no." Eos commanded, her brow curling into a frown. "It wouldn't be ethical to put you in danger like that…this is my responsibility, and I will take the danger that comes with it…"

The moth sighed, curling next to her elderly mother in defeat. The Queen had spoken, and of course, her word was law…especially in these troubling times. With a bat of her wings, she slowly looked up at the sunset, watching as the sun slowly began to fade away behind the sea of black clouds and mountain ranges. Eventually, Caelus left back for patrol, and the Queen turned to tend to the sickly in anyway she could. Day soon turned to night, as the stars crept out from behind the clouds, and the moon covered the ground with a ghastly blue hue.

Mothra stirred around her and her Mother's den, making sure everything was prepared for her. She knew what the Queen had said, but, she felt the need to do something. This was her home, and she had to fight for it…even if it meant breaking a few rules. She looked over to her mother, who was sound asleep in the corner of the cave, and she sighed, slowly turning back to the mouth of their den. She spread her wings wide, ready to lift off into the sky, until she froze, hearing a voice from the corner of the room:

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

"…Mom, I have to do something." Mothra softly replied. "I know what Eos said back there in the peaks, but I can't just sit back while Ghidorah ruins our home. If Goji was alive, he would fight." She gulped down a wad of saliva down her throat, before sighing confidently. "So, I'm leaving to find help. Eos isn't strong enough to fight Ghidorah, so maybe I can find someone who is."

Rhea laughed weakly, a light cough on the tail of her voice. "You are _my _daughter, after all."

This caught her off guard, making the Moth turn back towards her mother. "Wait…you're not mad? Aren't you going to stop me…?"

"As much as I want to, I'm not." She slowly stood, facing her daughter with a slight wobble in her step. "You're the next generation, and you have my blood in you. You're strong, and I believe you can see this through. I trust you…heh, you're one of the last few things I can trust around here." She coughed weakly, lying back down on the ground of their den with a grunt. "Besides…one of us has to carry on the torch…they need us out there…"

Mothra quickly rushed to her side, crouching down on her knees to get closer to her. "We'll make it together, Mom…"

"…Honey," she softly spoke, refusing to look her in the eye, "I can't fly…I can barely walk...I hate to say it, but…I think my journey on the circle of life is coming to an end."

Mothra froze in a daze. "D-don't say that. You'll be fine…!"

"I know I will." Rhea softly smiled, turning to nuzzle her daughter. "You have my spirit in you. You'll do what's right for the whole ecosystem…they're counting on you."

Mothra nuzzled her back, before slowly standing back up on her feet. She swallowed the grief she felt,and despirately tried to stay strong for her, only saying lightly, "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too." She said with a smile. "Now…you better get going. I'll try to cover for you as long as I can."

The moth hesitated, but nodded, slowly turning away from her mother. She looked up into the star filled sky, and beat her wings rhythmically, lifting herself out of the den and into the clouds as her mother watched. As much as she hated to leave her, she had no choice, the greater good had to be handled…and it couldn't wait much longer. She slowly flew through the valley, making sure to keep herself low and make the least amount of sound that was possible. She crouched onto a nearby rock pillar, and looked down into the once grassy plains…

That were teeming with M.U.T.O.s that paced back and forth.

She crouched, slowly crawling into the darkness. The last thing she wanted was to be seen…odds are they would attack her in a group. She kept low, sneaking by every large rock and pass she could, making sure to use the shadows as her cover, however, she didn't notice a large branch that she accidentally cracked with a misstep.

The biggest, a Female, looked up from the group, her mouth agape and caked with saliva.

Mothra instantly froze in place, but slowly shifted to crawl underneath a small gap between a rock and the mountains for cover. She had no choice but to wait out this search party. The monsters sniffed the air, they were obviously on to her, and watched as they slowly treaded closer and closer to her hiding spot, but, they stopped, looking up into the sky in unison.

From the darkness landed Ghidorah with a massive crack of the earth, all three of their heads turning in various directions with a sneer.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened.

The king hissed at the M.U.T.O.s, dispatching them into the darkness with a loud snap of their jaws. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, until she noticed,

_The right head wasn't buying it at all. _

He sniffed, snaking through all of the rock formations like a viper looking for a mouse, flicking his tongue. He was about thirty feet away from where Mothra was hiding, and while it was obvious that he knew something was up, he didn't know where she was.

_Twenty-five feet…_

He tasted the air…his lip raising into a sadistic sneer. He was onto the scent, getting closer with every tongue flick. He moved slowly, his deep and hellish growl echoing off of the sides of the stone wall that she hid under.

_Eighteen feet…_

Mothra's heart beat rapidly, as she slowly drew her sharp stinger from her thorax. She could practically feel his breath, and could see his bright red eyes reflecting off of the rays of the moonlight that shined from above. With a hard huff, he positioned himself before the crack where Mothra was wedged in, and opened his jaws slowly, with a flux of gravity beam on his breath-

A loud scree came from the upper part of the mountains, making all three heads shake and reer back in discomfort. The middle head replied with a roar of his own, with his two twins hissing in unison as well. With a hard huff, the dragon lifted themselves into the air, angrily going to investigate the noise on the other side of the mountain pass.

Of course, Mothra wasted no time to quickly leave the area, quickly flying towards the ocean's edge. She may have escaped from the valley, but now, the hunt for help had begun, and as she boldly flew beyond the borders of the Great Ecosystem, she said a silent prayer to herself that she could find someone, somewhere, that could take the place as king...

She was their only hope.


	11. He's Alive?

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy it, it's a relatively short one! A big chapter is coming up next, so I thought it would be better to ease you all into it. Keep commenting and favoriting and I'll keep writing!**

**~MSG**

* * *

**_UUUURRRRRRRPPPPP!_**

The silence of the mystical night was broken by a belch from deep within Gojira's chest, with the smell of the leftover fish and oyster dinner he, Anguirus and Ohtli had just finished. The two titans laughed, curling over on their backs in joy.

"Nice one, Goji! Very nice!" Anguirus congratulated.

"Thanks," Gojira responded, curling into the ground below him with a smirk. "Man, I ate wayyy too much. Too much salmon…"

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Ohtli nodded, slithering between Gojira and Anguirus and curling into a ball, "I feel like I ate the whole ocean." With a collective sigh, the three of them tucked their bodies tightly to eachother, and peered into the star studded sky. Anguirus and Ohtli exchanged some light banter, but Gojira was lost in thought, the endless amount of stars causing him to think deeply.

"…So," Anguirus asked, "What do you guys think is up there?"

"Wha?" Ohtli cocked his head, "Up there? In the sky?"

"Yeah! Y'know…like….what's_ up_ there?"

"Well, I've been up there." The colorful winged serpent answered, slithering around in circles proudly before perching himself ontop of Anguirus's head. "It's very nice. Lotta clouds, pretty sunset...it's like a whole other world up there…at least…when the sun's out."

"Interesting…" Anguirus nodded. "What about you, Goji? What do you think is up there?"

"Oh, guys…" Gojira responed with a small fidget if his hands and tail. "I dunno…"

That answer was met by a collective plea for an answer from both Anguirus and Ohtli. They begged loudly, with Ohtli perching himself ontop of Gojira's head with a flap of his wings. It took some coaxing, but Gojira eventually gave in, waving a clawed hand with a submissive "Alright, alright,"

"Good!" Ohtli smirked, "Everyone has an opinion…even if it isn't that good!"

He sighed, but stared back into the endless sea of stars. "W-well…someone once told me…that the Great Alpha's of the Past were up there…watching over us." Gojira's eyes fluttered closed, and a light humm came from within his throat. "They help us in our time of need…when we're lost…and don't know what to do."

_"Really?"_ Anguirus answered with a gasp.

"You mean a bunch of old dead Monsters are watching over us?" Ohtli paused, looking down at his larger friend, before snickering, using his tail to stop his mouth…but to no avail. He and Anguirus burst out into a fit of laughter, with both of them rolling on their backs with their tails in the air. Gojira whimpered slightly, looking down at the ground in a slight sense of shame, but weakly laughed along.

"I-I know…pretty dumb…"

"Who told you that, amigo?" The serpent said mid-laughter, nudging Gojira's forehead with his tail,"Whoever it was, they need to lay off the sea urchins, am I right?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded, before slowly standing upright with a slow shake of his head, prompting Ohtli to flutter down to the ground. "I think I'm gonna go…for a swim…or something." And with that, the Titan slowly walked into the oasis, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Ohtli and Anguirus looked to eachother and shrugged, only watching Gojira as he slowly stomped away from them.

Gojira trecked to the end of the Oasis, outlooking the ocean on the highest peak of the sturdy ground. With a low tremble echoing from within his chest that swelled into a quiet wail into the sky, he laid down, watching the waters crash into the many shoals of the Oasis. His mountain-like dorsal plates dimly lit up blue, breaking the darkness around him, and with a huff, he let his eyes flutter closed. The wind suddenly rose from across the water, and swelled around Gojira's dorsal plates with a swirl, picking up a few sparks of his radiation and sweeping it into the breeze.

He let out another wail on the wind, before slumping his head down into the grass.

Coeus was busy around his den back on the outskirts of the Valley, moving rocks with his large tusks across his cave. With a mighty grunt, he flipped a large bolder to his cave entrance, tossing it aside with a flick of his tusk. He let out a loud 'whew' from within his trunk and slowly sat back down on the cave floor. With a smack of his jaws, he used his right paw to grab a large cluster of trees of red fruit he had gathered a few hours ago, and began to eat, swirling his tongue around the trunks to grab both the leaves and fruit.

The wind soon picked up outside of his cave. Odd…he couldn't sense a storm coming anywhere here…in fact, the day was clear. As he finished his tree, he dropped the empty trunks and slowly stepped back outside. His shaggy brown fur was instantly met with the wind, causing it to flow loosely in the breeze. With his eyes narrowed, he stared up into the sky, raising his short trunk to see If he could smell rain on the horizon…

Only for the strong smell of radiation to meet his nose. He had smelled this type of radiation before…but, not since the prince was born many many years ago…

His eyes then widened.

_"Gojira? It is impossible…" _

With another long sniff of the breeze, a wide smile grew across the Behemoth's face. "H-he's alive…? It's a miracle! HE'S ALIVE!"

He quickly turned back into his cave, laughing like a jolly giant and he stopped up towards his Mural of Alphas. With a hearty trumpet from his trunk, he used his claw to draw across Gojira's slashed out picture to draw larger dorsal plates on his back. He didn't know how, but Gojira was still alive out there somewhere, and it was his job to find him. All the pieces had fell into place perfectly. With another loud hoot from his trunk, he stepped out of his cave, looking towards the breeze with hopeful eyes.

_"It is time!"_


	12. Can you feel the Love tonight?

Anguirus followed Ohtli's lead through the dense foliage on the path to the water's edge. They both swayed with each step (or flap of the wing, in Ohtli's case) loudly singing an old sea shanty they both had memorized. With a loud and humerous shout, they ended the song, and stopped to admire the view of the ocean from the tree line, Ohtli coiling ontop of Anguirus's head.

"Man, I wouldn't trade anything for this." Anguirus happily sighed, before sniffing the winds that blew through the treetops. "Smells like today's Salmon Run is about to start, too!"

_"Pefecto, mi amigo!" _Ohtli laughed, unfurling and slithering to the ground underneath the massive titan. "We need to hurry, before those other moochers figure out or goldmine!"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and both Anguirus and Ohtli looked around at the various boulders and trees trembling underneath them. The spiked Titan raised a paw, sniffing the air around the displaced soil that jumped and trembled from whatever was shaking the Earth.

"Uh, I think they already know, Ohtli."

In a cloud of dust, the tree line soon disappeared, and a slew of Titans and other prehistoric creatures stampeded through the jungle and towards the coves, only giving Anguirus and Ohtli mere secondsto tuck their tails and limbs to avoid getting crushed. As the small dragon slowly opened his teal eyes to peek through the settling dust, he muttered angrily in Spanish, ending his rant with a hard flick of his tail.

"Vultures."

"Uh, Ohtli…" Anguirus spoke, uncurling out of his defensive ball, "Was it just me, or did it seem like those guys weren't running to get to the Salmon? It was…almost like they were scared of something."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ohtli scoffed, flicking the excess dust off of his colorful feathers, "Theyre moochers, that saw us headed this way, and followed us until they smelled the fish! Scavengers."

Suddenly, the sky's normally hot rays of sunlight turned into a shade of darkness, prompting both Titans to look around in confusion.

"Oh great, now the birds wanna block out the sun, too!" Ohtli groaned. "How are my scales gonna get their tan?"

"Uh…we're too big for the sun to be blocked out by birds.." Anguirus retorted, slowly looking up into the sky and pointing towards the sun, "Uh…Ohtli.. Look…"

The small dragon slowly turned his gaze towards the sky, meeting eyes with a large winged creature soaring through the sky at breakneck speeds. The feathers on his tail fizzed, and his wings reacted first, quickly making him fly in the other direction in horror.

_"MADRE DE DIOS! A PHEONIX!" _

"A w-what?"

"JUST RUN! MOVE IT!"

With a loud yell of fear, the two of them quickly fled, running into the group of other fleeing Titans as the shadow from above hovered eerily behind them. Anguirus heavily panted, trotting as fast as his short legs could carry him, while Ohtli flew at a breakneck speed beside him. The small dragon could feel the beating of the creature's wings on the feathers on his back, prompting him to flap harder and move faster, until the two Titans were cut off by a large mountain range in the middle of the Oasis.

A dead end.

Anguirus cowered, curling up into a defensive ball against the rocks of the mountain, with Ohtli cowering underneath one of his paws, shivering like a frail leaf. They watched as the massive-winged shadow slowly crept up on them from the sky, seeing it's hideous bug-like appendages form from behind the shadows that the sun casted on it. The small dragon couldn't help but let out a blood curdling scream at the top of his lungs.

But the scream had a response.

Gojira, with a thunderous roar, erupted from behind the mountains and intercepted the creature. His dorsal spines lit up a vibrand blue, as he and the monster from beyond the clouds tussled through the Oasis…leaving Ohtli and Anguirus only able to watch as the two monsters duked it out. It was fast, much faster than Gojira, as the bug effortlessly dodged each slash from Gojira's short arms. The ground-bound Titan snapped his jaws at the monster, only to be met across the snout with a slap from one of it's long legs. The sky demon let out a high-pitched shriek and flapped its wings, the fur lining them becoming illuminated with a red hue as the sun shined its rays through them.

It was brighter than anything that Gojira had seen before, and it forced him to cover his eyes and groan. That was when the thought hit him…there was only one person that ever changed their colors like that…no, it couldn't be. He slowly peaked up from behind his clawd hand, despirately trying to catch his breath.

"No way…" The Titan muttered deeply, "Mothra?"

The winged titan caught it's breath, cocking it's head at the sound of that name.

"…Who are you? How do you know my name?"

That voice…now he was sure. His dorsal plates cooled, and he lowered his defensive stance. He let out a low purr, and looked her in her eyes with a soft smile. "It's me…Gojira."

"Gojira..?"

"Yeah..!"

Before either Titan could even mutter a word, they were both happily prancing and fluttering around eachother like two children, letting out squeals and shouts in gleeful surprise. Of course, Anguirus and Ohtli were left lost by the interaction…considering the giant-winged behemoth had just attacked them a few minutes prior.

"Uh…what's going on here?" The spiked-Titan looked down at his small-feathered friend.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you."

"Wow, Goji…! You look so…different!" Mothra chimmed, fluttering down to the ground. "I didn't recognize you!"

"Me? Heh!" Gojira smirked at her playfully while puffing out his chest. "You're one to talk! You were, like, so small the last time I saw you!" He then used his long tail to prop up one of Mothra's wings, fanning it out wide to see the design. "You've…got a nice sense of fashion!"

The playful banter between the once-feuding Titans made Anguirus and Ohtli pace over in confusion. "Uh…Amigo? Care to explain what's going on here?"

"Oh, heh…right." Gojira cleared his throat dramatically. "Anguirus, Ohtli, this is Mothra. She's a friend of mine!"

"Pleased to make your aquaintence." Mothra bowed elegantly in a shimmer of moth dust. "I apologize for scaring everyone earlier…"

"It's fine, ma'am!" Anguirus replied in a happy-go-lucky shout, but pointed at Ohtli with a claw, "Ohtli on the other hand was scared senseless…I've never seen his feathers so ruffled!" Of course, this made the Quetzalcoatl began to silently curse in spanish under his breath, curling up into an angered ball at Anguirus's feet.

"Just wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time…" Mothra spoke softly, but then looked up at Gojira with wide eyes. "And your mother…what will she think?"

Those words made a shiver crawl down Gojira's spine, but he tried his best to hide it, gritting his teeth a bit in his mouth. "She…doesn't have to know. No one has to know I'm here." He spoke, his heart feeling as if it were in his stomach.

"Oh please, Goji, of course they have to know!" She continued, "We all thought you were dead for the longest time!"

"You did…?"

"Yeah…" Mothra's posture soon sunk down towards the ground, her body turning a light blue in sadness. "Ghidorah told us about what happened on Cloud Island." Her gaze shifted downward, with her wings hung low, "Everyone was very upset about it…"

"They did…?" Goji swallowed a large lump of saliva silently. "What…else did they tell you?"

"Who cares?" Mothra spoke excitedly, looking back up at him. "You're alive, that's all that matters! Wait, if you're alive…" With a silent gasp, her illumination lit up golden, a purr following the display, "That means…you're the King!"

"King?" Ohtli laughed, flying upwards to land on Goji's shoulder, "Hold on, hermana, you got the wrong guy! Goji's a fish-loving kick-backer, he's not a king!" His gaze quickly snapped to look up at him, "Are ya?"

"N-no. Maybe I was, but that was a long time ago."

"Woahhh, Goji, you're royalty?" Anguirus gawked,

"And never told us?" Ohtli continued.

"Hold on, I'm still the same guy!"

"But with _power_!" Ohtli grinned, comically fanning out his wings as if he were commanding an army, "Monsters to listen to your every whim…creatures to cater to your every need-"

_"All the King Salmon you could eat?" _Anguirus interjected loudly, prompting both monster's mouths to water in a display that would even make the most upset of gysers jealous.

"Guys…"

Mothra could tell they were being a bit overbearing, so she had to intervene. "Could you two just…give us a few minutes to talk alone?"

"C'mon, Hermana!" Ohtli answered, "Surely whatever you say could be said with us around! Right Goji?"

"Uh…maybe she's right." Goji answered, curling his tail around both himself and Mothra. "Maybe you should give us a little bit of room."

With a pout, Ohtli leaped and landed on Anguirus's back. "Oh well, suit yourselves. _Ay ay ay, you think you know a fella until they get some power…_" He muttered as the duo paced into the jungle.

"Heh…loving them is an acquired taste." Gojira said with a laugh. "You get used to it though." He looked down at the Divine moth, and noticed her head hung down low. He let out a low-decibel grunt to communicate, but tilted his head when she didn't respond. "…What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just-" She kept her head hung, "It's like you're back from the dead. It's like it all happened so fast. One day you're here and then the next day you were gone. I'm just…really happy to see you."

He smiled warmly at that, his low humm turing into a deep purr. "I'm happy to see you too." He playfully smirked with his usual charm, and leaned back upright, "You know, since we're here… and we haven't gone on an adventure in a while…how about I show you around?"

"I'd love that." She delivered her own playful smirk, "If you can keep up." In a cloud of sparkling dust, she quickly took flight, laughing as she entered the low-hanging clouds. This made the ground-bound monster scoff dramatically, trying his best to chase after her.

_"No fair! You've got wings!"_

The sight didn't impress Ohtli too much, watching the two of them prance off like two fairies into the jungle.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts, Angurius." Ohtli grumbled.

"Wha? Ate a bad scallop?"

"Uh, no. Them!" Ohtli answered, curling on top of the spiked Titan's head. "She shows up, and all of a sudden we're chopped liver! **_Him…her…aLoOoOoNe…_**" He spat, a bit of fire rising from his nostrils, "I gotta tell ya, my gordo amigo, it's a bad omen. Disaster's in the air. Our trio's gonna be down to two!"

"Oh…uh oh."

* * *

After a long day of adventuring through the jungle and resting in lava-heated rivers, Gojira and Mothra decided to end the night stargazing in the middle of the foliage in a field of large flowers. He laid down first, with Mothra following next and curling up beside him. Both of them then peered up at the sky and the many stars that littered the dark blue night.

"This place is pretty great, huh?" He said quietly, lost in a daze.

"It's beautiful, but…I don't understand…" Mothra softly spoke, looking up at the larger titan, "If you've been alive, why didn't you come back to the valley?"

"Well, I…just needed to get out on my own for a bit, y'know?" Gojira answered, "To find myself, to find a new start, and I did! It's awesome here!"

"But, Goji, we've really needed you back home."

His head hung low at the sound of that, and his eyes fluttered shut. "…No one needs me."

"We do! Everyone does! You're the Alpha!"

"Mothra, we've been through this." Gojira sighed, "I'm not the King, Ghidorah is."

"Goji, I don't think you understand. Ghidorah has taken over the whole Ecosystem."

"What?"

"They've destroyed everything. The MUTOs came and are slaughtering Titans. Your mother is really sick from the pollution…if you don't do something soon, it's only a matter of time before Ghidorah starts shaping the world to their fit!"

Gojira's eyes suddenly went wide, his mother needed him…no, he couldn't. He huffed loudly and pulled himself to his feet, keeping his eyes shut and his head hung. "I can't go back, and that's the end of it."

"What?! Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Listen, it doesn't matter. D- Déjalo ir."

"What?" Mothra lifted herself to her own feet, watching an irritated Gojira start to pace back and forth.

"It's something I learned out here. Things just happen, and you just gotta-"

"Goji…how could you say-"

"Let it go. You can't do anything about it."

"But you can!" Mothra said, while she paced over to him, "_You_ can stop this! It's your responsibility!"

Gojira gritted his teeth, his dorsal fins starting to shimmer in the night. He promptly turned to the moth with a stare. "And what about you? You left them too."

That made Mothra hiss lowly, her body starting to light red. "I left to find help, and I found you. Don't you understand? The balance is upset without you!"

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"What happened to you? You're not the Gojira I remember. You've changed."

"I'm not, happy?"

"No, just disappointed."

His grit turned into a furrowed brow and a raised lip, as he turned to walk away from the Moth. "You know, you're starting to sound a lot like my Father."

"Good." She said with a spat, before flapping her wings to hover idly, "At least one of us does."

A wave of rage wiped over him as Mothra's words cut like a hot dagger. His growl became as deep as a heavy tremor, as he spun, his dorsal plates illuminated a bright blue in rage. With a roar behind his voice, he shouted "You think you can just show up out of nowhere and tell me how to live _my_ life?! You have no idea what I've been through! I'm _not_ going back, you can just find someone else!"

"…Fine." Mothra quietly retorted to Gojira's rage, "I'll fight Ghidorah on my own. Clearly coming here was a mistake."

"Fine." With a heavy snort from both Titans, they went their separate ways, with Gojira storming off towards the thicker section of the jungle. The trip let him cool his head a bit, and his mind raced with hundreds of thoughts. So what if he went back? The damage was already done if there was any. What would him going back solve? He gave a hard headshake, shutting his eyes tightly. "No one needs me. I'm useless. I mean, Look at me, what could I do?"

It was then a flurry of meteorites caught his eye, shooting by in the sky with a white streak. He sighed, simply letting out a quiet call into the night. "You're not here for me, Dad…and it's my fault. I…I'm sorry."

"Whew…" A crinkled,withered voice rung out from behind him in the shadows, "You certainly know how to make an old Monster exercise, boy!"

Gojira looked around as far as his eyes would look, but he saw nothing in the darkness. "What? Who?"

A large figure then appeared from seemingly nowhere, pacing up to Gojira in a slow but determined trot. He was a behemoth, an old and grizzled one, who's fur was caked with mud and wet with the ocean's saltwater. "I've traveled a long way, for you, boy! But a trip like this is worth the stamina!"

"Look, old timer," Gojira said, looking away into the night, "I think you're confused."

"Me? Confused? HA!" The elephantine Titan hooted, "You're the one who's confused, from the sound of it, and I'm millions and millions of years old! You don't even know who you are!"

"Oh yeah?" He snorted, shutting his eyes dismissively. "And I suppose you do?"

"Sure do…Son of King Dagon."

Gojira's eyes instantly opened at the sound of that name. How did he know who he was? He didn't seem familiar at all, and he certainly would have recognized a face like that…especially up close. "Wait…y-you knew my father? But…"

"No, no no no." He waved a sloth-like finger from his paw at him slowly, "That's where your wrong, I **_KNOW_** your father."

"Uh…I…don't know how to tell you this but…uh…" He sighed a bit, "He died…a long time ago."

"I thought the young were supposed to be the minds of the future! Hahaha…" The old Titan laughed, sitting up on his hind legs. "Wrong answer! He's alive, very well, in-fact, and I'll show you! Follow old Titan Coeus. Come, come!" That was when the old timer spun, and slowly trotted into the forest like a ghost, with Gojira following closely behind.

What was this old man on about? Dagon couldn't be alive...

...Could he?


End file.
